


The Way to be Stronger

by KPop_PV



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Haruno Sakura, Angst, Bullying, Discrimination, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Hurt/Comfort, Strong Haruno Sakura, self love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV
Summary: ¿Era justo llamarla débil cuando nunca se la había entrenado correctamente? ¿Era justo?¿Era justo pensar que no podía defenderse cuando sus compañeros nunca le habían dado la oportunidad? Siempre defendiéndola antes de que siquiera pudiese mover un dedo ¿Era justo?¿Era justo tener un odio irracional hacia ella y culparla por la partida de sus compañeros de equipo? Aún cuando ella no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto... ¿Era justo?Cansada de todo, Sakura decide volverse una shinobi solitaria y comenzar a emprender su camino para volverse más fuerte ¿Qué aventuras le aguardaran en el proceso?





	1. Prólogo

** Sakura POV **

Ya estaba cansada de esto…

Estaba cansada de caminar por la aldea sintiendo las miradas acusadoras de todos. Estaba cansada de escuchar como me insultaban a mis espaldas y me culpaban de algo que no era mi culpa. Porque realmente, no era mi culpa.

Sasuke había tenido sus propias ambiciones mucho antes de que toda esta situación se desatara. Era un muchacho cargado de odio y dolor en su corazón, cualquiera con algo de inteligencia debería haberse dado cuenta que se iría con la primera persona que le ofreciera el poder para poder matar a su hermano. Yo no había tenido ninguna influencia en su decisión, incluso había tratado de detenerlo, pero el nunca me escucharía… Para Sasuke siempre había sido una molestia, una carga ¿Por qué me escucharía?

Tampoco había tenido la culpa de que Naruto se fuese. El había decidido por su cuenta volverse más fuerte para traer a Sasuke de regreso. Se convirtió en discípulo del sannin Jiraiya y se fue en un viaje para entrenar. El volvería eventualmente, no había desertado al igual que Sasuke. Pero aún así los habitantes de la aldea se quejaban y me echaban la culpa.

“_Por tu culpa el gran ninja Naruto no está aquí para protegernos de las amenazas_” –era lo que los civiles decían.

“_Si no hubieses sido una molestia para tu equipo, tal vez Sasuke y Naruto seguirían aquí con nosotros_” –era lo que los demás shinobis decían.

A veces pensaba que tenían razón. Esos días en los que mi ánimo estaba tan por el piso, y lo único que podía hacer era lamentarme patéticamente, sintiéndome una inútil.

Pero no, no era justo que me culpasen así…

También me culpaban por Kakashi-sensei bajo el argumento de que, si hubiese sido una alumna más competente, el no se habría ido en aquella misión de largo plazo.

Si hubiese sido una alumna más competente… Ellos no tenían idea…

Siempre me había esforzado al máximo para intentar estar a la par de mis compañeros, pero Kakashi-sensei siempre estaba tan centrado en Sasuke y Naruto que se olvidaba de enseñarme a mí. Cuando nos enseñaba nuevos jutsus se contentaba cada vez que mínimamente lograba hacerlo, y luego dejaba de prestarme atención. Siempre empujaba a Naruto y Sasuke a sus límites, y yo quedaba dejada de lado.

No era débil, solo jamás nadie se había tomado la molestia de enseñarme apropiadamente. No es que no supiese defenderme, era que Sasuke y Naruto, o incluso Kakashi-sensei, se interponían antes de que siquiera pudiese moverme. No confiaban en mi fuerza, por lo que nunca me dieron una oportunidad de probarme a mi misma.

Supongo que era más fácil llamarme débil que intentar enseñarme. O tal vez el hecho de tener una compañera menos hábil era simplemente para llenar sus egos, jugar a ser héroes…

Lo único que sabía era que no era mi culpa ¿O tal vez sí? ¡Agh!

Ya estaba cansada de todo. Ya estaba cansada de preocuparme por otros y ser tratada así. Si los demás no me querían, entonces trabajaría sola y me volvería más fuerte.

Lo había decidido, ese sería mi nuevo camino…


	2. Capítulo 1

** Sakura POV **

¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto? ¿En qué momento las personas a mi alrededor dejaron de verme como una amiga?

– ¿Estás segura de que esta es la decisión correcta? Si eliges este camino, no quiero que te arrepientas después.

– ¿Qué sentido tiene quedarme en un equipo? –hablé con calma. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi voz carecía de emociones. – Los miembros de mi equipo se han ido, han seguido sus propios caminos… Ni siquiera mi sensei se preocupó por mí.

– Podría asignarte a otro equipo…

– Con todo respeto, Tsunade-sama… Todos en la aldea parecen odiarme ahora, no creo ser bien recibida en ningún equipo.

Pude escuchar como la godaime dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro. Abrí mis ojos para observarla. No parecía feliz con mi petición.

– Parece que no hay nada que pueda decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión. –murmuró ella.

– Lo he pensado hace bastante tiempo. No quiero seguir siendo vista como un peso muerto, quiero volverme más fuerte… Y si todos me dan la espalda, no me queda alternativa más que trabajar sola. Es el camino que he decidido tomar y estoy dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de mi elección. –hablé firme.

– Entonces no hay nada más que decir… –dijo finalmente Tsunade. – A partir de este momento tú, Sakura Haruno, ya no formas parte del equipo 7. A partir de este día desempeñaras trabajos en solitario como kunoichi de la aldea de Konoha. –asentí ante sus palabras, sintiéndome agradecida de que hubiese aceptado mi petición. – Y… Una cosa más… –habló llamando mi atención. Levanté la vista para observarla con algo de confusión ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir? – Me gustaría tomarte como mi aprendiz…

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa observando a la mujer frente a mí.

– ¿Q-Qué? –tartamudeé pidiendo que repitiese sus palabras ¿Realmente la había escuchado bien?

– Quiero que seas mi discípula. Quieres volverte más fuerte, y me gustaría ser la persona que te ayude a lograr tu objetivo…

– Y-Yo… –balbuceé. No sabía qué decir.

Había esperado empezar a entrenar en solitario luego de que la Hokage aceptase mi solicitud. Dudaba que alguien en la aldea quisiese enseñarme, por lo que había estado preparada para valerme por mi cuenta.

Que la Hokage misma se ofreciese a enseñarme… Sin duda era algo que no había visto venir.

– ¿Y bien? –inquirió Tsunade.

– Y-Yo… S-Sería un honor ser su alumna, **_Tsunade-shishou_**…

Una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios al oír mi respuesta positiva.

– Bien. Quiero que sepas que no tengo la intención de ser fácil contigo.

Ahora era mi turno de sonreír.

– Sería una gran decepción para mi si lo hiciese, shishou. Ya he tenido suficiente de eso con Hatake Kakashi. –hablé, evitando a propósito nombrar a Kakashi como mi “sensei”.

No podía reconocer como mi maestro a alguien que jamás se había tomado la molestia de tratar de enseñarme adecuadamente. Había dejado de ser mi sensei en el momento en el que decidió darle más importancia a Naruto y Sasuke, dejándome de lado.

“_Es irónico que haya tratado de enseñarnos la importancia de los compañeros y el trabajo en equipo, cuando el mismo imponía su favoritismo. Eso no era para nada un equipo_” –dije en mi mente.

Una estruendosa risa escapó de los labios de la godaime al escuchar mis palabras.

– Me gusta tu actitud… –comentó. – Muy bien. Tu entrenamiento comenzará mañana a primera hora en el campo de entrenamiento número 11. Más te vale asistir y ser puntual, o me retractaré de mi decisión. –dijo severa.

– No se preocupe. –me apresuré a contestar con entusiasmo. – Allí estaré.

– Bien. Puedes marcharte ahora.

Asentí y realicé una reverencia un tanto exagerada, agradeciéndole varias veces por haberme tomado como su alumna, antes de finalmente salir de su oficina.

Me apresuré a avanzar por los pasillos dispuesta a salir de la torre Hokage y volver a casa. Mis pasos se vieron interrumpidos al notar a un grupo de personas caminando en dirección contraria a mí.

Mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente al reconocer cada uno de sus rostros… Era el equipo 10.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta planeando buscar otro camino por el cual salir de la torre. Estaba de buen humor como para tener que escuchar a Ino ahora. Porque sabía que si ella me viese comenzaría a insultarme… Así habían sido las cosas entre nosotras desde que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí, frente de marquesina?

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la voz de Ino cargada de odio y asco.

Con movimientos lentos y casi robóticos me di la vuelta para encararla. Ella estaba de pie con una notable expresión de enojo, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y sus ojos observándome fijamente, clavándose en mi figura como un par de dagas. A cada lado de ella yacían de pie Chouji y Shikamaru, ambos con expresiones neutrales en sus rostros. Detrás de ellos estaba Asuma-sensei, quien observaba con un atisbo de sorpresa a su propia alumna.

– ¿Finalmente viniste a decirle a la Hokage que quieres renunciar a ser ninja? Una basura como tú no merece el título de kunoichi. –hablaba Ino. Sus palabras cargadas de veneno. A medida que la escuchaba hablar no podía evitar apretar mis puños con fuerza. – Oh, incluso estoy segura de que ni siquiera lo pediste tú, seguro que Tsunade-sama te sacó el título de ninja porque vio lo patética e insignificante que eres ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y simplemente desapareces? Nos aliviarías la vista a todos si no tuviésemos que verte nunca más.

– ¡Ino! –la regañó Asuma.

– ¿Qué? –objetó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba firmemente convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cualquier mínima amistad que hubiésemos tenido en el pasado ahora había desaparecido por completo. – Estoy diciendo la verdad. Todos en la aldea creen lo mismo. Ella debería irse de aquí y jamás volver. Una mierda como ella que no es capaz de mantener a sus compañeros no merece la amabilidad de nadie.

Estaba harta. Quería que se callara. Simplemente que cierre su boca.

El deseo de hacerla callar era tan grande que las palabras salieron impulsivamente antes de que pudiese detenerlas.

– ¿Quieres callarte? Eres realmente molesta…

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mis labios, el lugar quedó sumido en un profundo e incómodo silencio.

Ino me observaba con los ojos abiertos como plato, su postura se había vuelto tensa; Chouji había abandonado su comida y ahora me observaba fijamente con la boca entreabierta; Shikamaru había abandonado su postura relajada y ahora tenía una postura tensa. Su mirada se alternaba entre mi e Ino.

Incluso yo me encontraba sorprendida por lo que había dicho, y más que mis palabras, me sorprendía el tono con las que las había pronunciado: Había hablado con una frialdad y carencia de emociones totalmente atípica en mí.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –murmuró Ino anonadada.

– ¿Acaso te has vuelto sorda? –bufé ¿Qué me sucedía? No podía evitar actuar así. Era como si mi cuerpo tuviese conciencia propia. – Te he dicho que te calles. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza con tu chillona voz.

El rostro de Ino se tornó rojo por la ira. Y de un par de pasos agigantados se acercó a mí. Su rostro quedando a unos centímetros del mío mientras me observaba con enojo.

– ¡Retráctate pedazo de mierda! –gritó. Tuve que esforzarme para no realizar una mueca ante su molesto tono de voz. – No voy a permitir que una basura como tú me insulte de esa forma. Por tu culpa Sasuke-kun y Naruto se fueron de la aldea, y ahora osas hablarme de ese modo. Retráctate o te obligaré por las malas. –amenazó empujando un kunai cerca de mi cuello.

Simplemente me quedé de pie, ignorando el hecho de que tenía un kunai contra mi cuello.

– ¿Vas a continuar culpándome por algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo? –pregunté sin expresión alguna. – Naruto simplemente se fue a entrenar, no es como si hubiese abandonado la aldea. Y pese a quien le pese, Sasuke tomó su propia decisión al irse y seguir a Orochimaru. Ninguno de estos dos hechos tiene que ver conmigo.

– Te encanta lavarte las manos, ¿no? –gruñó Ino empujando el kunai más cerca de mi cuello, ocasionándome un pequeño corte. No me inmuté ante esto, ni siquiera cuando podía sentir los finos hilos de sangre resbalarse por la piel de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, manchando mi ropa en el proceso. – ¡Tú eras su compañera de equipo! ¡Si alguien debía actuar para detenerlos eras tú! Pero no, tenías que ser una basura llorona. Y ahora te atreves a decir que lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver contigo… Eres realmente patética Sakura.

– ¿No es ese un pensamiento egoísta? –hablé sin esperar una respuesta. – ¿Debía mantener a Naruto en la aldea cuando todo lo que hizo es irse a entrenar porque desea volverse más fuerte y cumplir sus sueños? Sería realmente cruel intentar retenerlo. –suspiré. – Y Sasuke es una persona con mucho odio cargado en su corazón… No hay nada que yo haya podido hacer o decir que lo detuviese. El solo piensa en su venganza ¿Acaso piensas que con solo unas palabras el abandonaría su ambición y se quedaría? Esto es la vida real, Ino, no una tonta historia de romance…

– ¿Qué clase de persona habla así de su equipo?

Una risa amarga escapó de mis labios al escuchar la pregunta que había salido tan inocentemente de los labios de Shikamaru.

– Ustedes realmente no saben nada… –murmuré. – El equipo 7 jamás fue realmente un equipo. Todos lo ignoraban por la enérgica actitud de Naruto que hacía parecer que todo estaba bien… Pero déjenme decirles… El equipo 7 estuvo muerto desde el día cero.

Sin esperar a que pudiesen reaccionar, aparté la mano de Ino de mi cuello y comencé a caminar, chocando intencionalmente el hombro de la rubia. Podía sentir la mirada de los cuatro sobre mi espalda hasta que finalmente salí de su vista.

No había sido mi intención actuar de manera tan fría con ellos, mi cuerpo simplemente había reaccionado de tal manera.

Tal vez simplemente había llegado a mi límite…


	3. Capítulo 2

** Sakura POV **

Un nuevo día comenzaba y para mi gran sorpresa, me encontraba entusiasmada por esto. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido la emoción de la llegada de un nuevo día.

Desde que la aldea entera había comenzado a odiarme, había dejado de esperar con ansias los nuevos días, ya que la llegada de un nuevo día significaba que las burlas y críticas hacia mi persona continuarían. Pero esta vez… esta vez era distinto, porque hoy iniciaba mi entrenamiento con Senju Tsunade.

Me desperté realmente temprano. No tenía deseos de llegar tarde en el primer día de entrenamiento y terminar decepcionando a mi maestra.

Lo primero que hice fue vestirme, lo cual me llevó más tiempo de lo usual.

Sentía que una nueva etapa en mi vida comenzaba, y como tal, quería que mi imagen lo reflejara, por lo que había revuelto el armario entero buscando algo adecuado que ponerme hasta encontrar el look perfecto.

Me había vestido con un simple top negro, y sobre este me había colocado una camiseta de red que se extendía hasta un par de milímetros por encima de mi ombligo, y cuyas mangas me llegaban hasta los codos; También me había colocado un short negro, ligeramente más corto que las bermudas que habituaba a usar; Atado a mi cadera, a modo de semi falda que cubría mi trasero, había atado un pañuelo rojo con el símbolo de mi clan; Había abandonado mis viejas sandalias azules, y me había colocado unas botas negras que meses atrás me había conseguido mi madre. Estas me llegaban unos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla, y dejaban al descubierto mis dedos de la misma forma que las sandalias ninja lo hacían. También tenían un pequeño taco, logrando estilizar sutilmente mi figura; Había cambiado la cinta de mi banda ninja, dejando el típico azul atrás, y reemplazándolo por una cinta roja. Había decidido atar la banda alrededor de mi cuello de la misma forma que Hinata solía usarla; Finalmente, había atado mi cabello en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban mi rostro.

Una vez que estuve conforme con mi apariencia, lo siguiente fue el desayuno. No sabía qué clase de entrenamiento me esperaba, pero si de algo estaba segura era que debía estar preparada, y eso incluía alimentarse adecuadamente.

Comí con calma, degustando cada bocado. La casa se encontraba en un profundo silencio, desde hace unas semanas mis padres habían salido en un viaje comercial, dejándome completamente sola. Era solitario desayunar sola, pero… al final había terminado acostumbrándome.

Cuando terminé con mi comida, dejé los platos en el lavabo y me dispuse a salir de casa. Aún tenía bastante tiempo antes de la hora indicada por Tsunade.

Caminé con calma por las calles de la aldea. A estas horas no solía haber muchas personas circulando por la aldea, tan solo comerciantes preparando sus negocios para un arduo día de trabajo, alguno que otro shinobi que se encaminaba a cumplir con sus deberes, y algunas mujeres de familia que se habían levantado temprano para hacer las compras del día antes de que sus hijos despertaran. Aún así, podía sentir las miradas clavadas duramente sobre mí. Incluso podía percibir pequeños murmullos, estaban hablando de mí.

Mantuve mi postura firme y mi cabeza en alto. Era una nueva etapa en mi vida, e iba a demostrarles que sus malos tratos hacia mi no me afectaban. Yo era Sakura Haruno, una ninja solitaria que les demostraría a todos su fuerza.

Sonreí mentalmente ante este pensamiento y comencé a apresurar el paso. Estaba realmente emocionada por comenzar mi entrenamiento. Sentía que finalmente el sol me sonreía.

No tardé mucho en llegar al campo de entrenamiento que Tsunade me había indicado el día anterior. Como había esperado, la Hokage aún no se había presentado, por lo que me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol a esperarla.

Mi mirada vagó por todo el campo, observando hasta el más mínimo detalle mientras mi mente divagaba acerca de la clase de entrenamiento que recibiría.

Tsunade era conocida por su monstruosa fuerza y sus grandes habilidades como ninja médica. Era de esperarse que se concentrase en estos puntos. Pero aún así, me era difícil imaginarme qué clase de tareas me obligaría a realizar.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no noté que tres figuras se acercaban hacia mí.

– ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? –la voz de Kiba se hizo presente con un gruñido. No pude reaccionar a tiempo antes de que el me tomase por el cuello estampándome contra el árbol detrás de mí. Un pequeño quejido abandonó mis labios cuando mi espalda impactó contra la dura superficie del tronco. – Lárgate de aquí, basura, queremos entrenar.

Levanté mi mirada para observarlo, percatándome de que Hinata y Shino estaban de pie a unos metros de nosotros. La ojiperla tenía una expresión de enfado mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Akamaru. Debido a los oscuros lentes que usaba y el cuello alto de su chaqueta, no podía apreciar correctamente la expresión de Shino, pero podía sentir su mirada fija sobre mi como estacas clavándose en mi ser. Kiba por su parte tenía expresión totalmente colérica, como si el hecho de haberme visto aquí fuese lo peor del mundo.

– ¿No vas a responder, escoria? –exigió Kiba al notar mi falta de respuesta.

– ¿Este es el campo de entrenamiento número once? –pregunté pensando que tal vez yo, en mi emoción, me había equivocado de lugar.

Hinata y Shino intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a verme, realizando un pequeño asentimiento con sus cabezas.

– Entonces no me he equivocado… –murmuré. – Hmm… Lamento decirte que no puedo irme, verás, mi maestra me ha citado en este lugar y la estoy esperando. –dije tratando de sonar calmada a pesar de la presión que Kiba ejercía sobre mi cuello.

El castaño pareció sorprendido por unos instantes antes de recobrar la compostura, mirándome con el mismo odio de antes, o quizás más. La presión aumentó a medida que me empujaba más contra el árbol. Podía sentir la madera clavarse en mi piel y la dificultad de respirar.

– ¿Te crees graciosa? Todos sabemos que no tienes nada que hacer desde que tu equipo se fue, deja de fastidiar y vete de aquí para que podamos entrenar antes de que Kurenai-sensei venga.

– Parece que a todos se les está haciendo costumbre opinar de mi vida sin conocer nada… –bufé con cansancio. – Lo creas o no, alguien ha decidido tomarme como su aprendiz, y hoy empieza mi entrenamiento. No voy a moverme de aquí, así que por favor te pido que me sueltes, Inuzuka-san… –hablé con calma. Mi voz carente de emociones y mi mirada fija sobre la suya.

Kiba parecía sorprendido por mi trato hacia él, y podía comprenderlo… Jamás lo había tratado tan fríamente, y siempre me dirigía hacia el por su nombre, nunca por su apellido. Ahora estaba haciendo ambas cosas juntas, era normal que se descolocara tanto.

El sacudió la cabeza un par de veces tratando de alejar su asombro.

– ¡No te creo! –gruñó Kiba. – ¿¡Quién querría tomar a una basura como tú como su aprendiz!? ¡No vales nada! ¿Por qué crees que Kakashi-sensei se marchó sin preocuparse por ti? Él se dio cuenta de la decepción que eres como alumna, los demás shinobis en la aldea también lo ven, nadie sería tu maestro aunque los obligasen ¿Y qué es esa ropa que estás usando? Pareces una puta pidiendo atención ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Estás tan desesperada porque todo el mundo te odie que ahora intentas seducir a las personas?

– Patética… –escupió Hinata estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Kiba.

Mi vista se dirigió brevemente a la figura que había aparecido por detrás de Shino y Hinata, antes de volver a fijar mi vista en Kiba.

– ¿Crees que a Tsunade-sama le gustaría ver como uno de los shinobis de su aldea actúa como un matón? –preguntó con un tono de voz monótono.

– ¿Eh? –fue todo lo que el alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que Tsunade-shishou decidiera hacer notar su presencia en el lugar.

– Inuzuka. –habló con una voz firme sorprendiendo a los tres integrantes del equipo 8. Al oírla, Kiba rápidamente me soltó y se volteó a verla junto con Hinata y Shino. Suspiré y llevé una mano a mi cuello frotando la piel adolorida por su agarre. – ¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando aquí?

– E-Etto, yo… –balbuceó Kiba nervioso. – Y-Yo solamente l-le estaba pidiendo amablemente a Sakura-chan que se vaya de aquí. –estaba comenzando a tartamudear más que Hinata cuando veía a Naruto.

– ¿Es eso? –inquirió Tsunade con falsa curiosidad camuflando su enojo. – Porque creo que acabo de ver que estabas intentando intimidar a mi alumna.

Los tres me lanzaron miradas sorprendidas. No me habían creído cuando mencioné que tenía una nueva maestra, y era claro que no habían esperado que la misma Hokage fuese mi maestra.

– ¿A-Alumna? –tartamudeó Hinata. – ¿S-Sakura es su a-alumna?

– ¿Hay algún problema con eso? –preguntó la Hokage cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja. Su intensa mirada estaba logrando que el equipo 8 se pusiese más y más nervioso.

Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos antes de que Kiba finalmente estallara en un arrebato de ira.

– ¡Si! –gritó. – ¿¡Cómo puede usted si quiera considerar enseñarle a una basura como ella!? –exclamó mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

– Te agradecería que cuides tu tono de voz frente a mí, Inuzuka. –advirtió Tsunade con un tono de voz amenazante. – A quién decida convertir en mi aprendiz no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes. Cualquier odio o desacuerdo que tengan con ella, no me concierne… Pero no voy a permitir que un shinobi de mi aldea actúe como un matón abusando se su fuerza para fines erróneos. –los tres shinobis retrocedieron sintiéndose intimidados por la fuerte presencia de la Hokage. – Esta vez se los dejaré pasar, pero como me llegue a enterar de que están repitiendo estas acciones, habrá sanciones. Ahora, ustedes tres, váyanse, su sensei los espera en el campo de entrenamiento número cinco.

Los tres parecieron dubitativos antes de finalmente marcharse corriendo de allí. Una vez que los tres desaparecieron de la vista, Tsunade se volteó a verme.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó acercándose a mí.

– Probablemente tendré un muy feo moretón con la marca de los dedos de Kiba en mi cuello, pero nada demasiado grave. –contesté encogiéndome de hombros para luego ponerme de pie.

– ¿Por qué no los confrontaste?

Suspiré al oír la pregunta.

– No creo que sea conveniente meterme en un combate con ellos. –me encogí de hombros. – Ellos han decidido cargar su odio contra mí, pero yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos a pesar de lo que me dicen y hacen… Pelear contra ellos solo generaría más odio y violencia… Además, no quería gastar mi energía antes del entrenamiento.

La rubia frente a mi se me quedó observando por un par de segundos, parecía estar pensando en algo antes de que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

– Eres realmente diferente… –murmuró tomándome por sorpresa. No tuve tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería antes de que ella decidiese cambiar de tema. – ¿Estás lista para comenzar tu entrenamiento?

Asentí efusivamente sin ocultar mi emoción.

– ¿Qué es lo que haremos primero? –pregunté emocionada. – ¿Taijutsu? ¿Ninjutsu? ¿Genjutsu? ¿O tal vez algunos ejercicios para fortalecer el cuerpo? ¿O algo de control de chakra? –lancé pregunta tras otra sin darle siquiera un respiro.

Tsunade parecía entretenida con mi actitud entusiasta. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de decidir contestarme.

– Lo primero que haremos será un combate. –anunció.

Yo la observé confundida.

– ¿Un combate? –repetí.

– Todo lo que dicen tus expedientes es que tienes un buen manejo de chakra y aprendes fácilmente. No sé cuáles son tus fortalezas y debilidades más allá de eso, y antes de comenzar a entrenarte necesito saber esto. –explicó. – Por eso realizaremos un combate, tú contra mí, para así poder evaluar el estado en el que te encuentras y saber por dónde comenzar.

– Suena lógico… –murmuré.

– Las reglas del combate son simples… Puedes usar cualquier técnica y arma que poseas para enfrentarme. No te contengas ni por un segundo. Tienes que mostrarme tu potencial al cien por ciento. Si llego a ver que te estas conteniendo solo porque tienes miedo a hacerme daño, abandonaré la idea de entrenarte ¿Quedó claro?

– ¡Claro como el cristal! –exclamé entusiasmada.

– Muy bien… ¡Empecemos!

A penas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando la vi estrellar su puño contra el suelo. La superficie debajo de mis pies comenzó a agrietarse por lo que tuve que dar un salto para alejarme y no quedar atrapada por la destrucción. Pero me vi obligada a cerrar mis ojos, la gran destrucción que Tsunade-shishou había provocado, ocasionó que una gran nube de polvo se elevara en el ambiente.

Ella aprovechó este momento para volver a atacar, golpeándome en el estómago y mandándome a volar. Un quejido escapó de mis labios cuando mi espalda impactó contra un árbol.

– ¡No cierres tus ojos! –me regañó. Yo entreabrí mis ojos sorprendida. – Si cierras los ojos pierdes de vista a tu oponente y quedas vulnerable. Si esto fuese un combate real estarías muerta ahora mismo.

Mi cuerpo tembló levemente mientras intentaba incorporarme. Había pensado que este combate era solo para evaluarme, pero… a la par que hacía eso, también estaba enseñándome.

– Ahora, intenta atacarme. –ordenó.

Me trastabillé y casi caigo mientras torpemente intentaba sacar un kunai de mi bolsa para pasar a la ofensiva. Antes de que pudiese terminar mi movimiento, Tsunade estaba detrás de mi inmovilizando mis brazos detrás de mi espalda.

– Eres demasiado lenta. Tus movimientos son fáciles de leer. –la escuché decir. No podía evitar sentirme impotente e inútil a medida que la escuchaba. – Tus habilidades de combate son realmente bajas. –continúo hablando mientras que de un golpe en mi espalda me mandaba a volar lejos. A penas pude reaccionar para colocar mis manos y evitar golpearme el rostro contra el suelo, pero, a causa de esto las palmas de mis manos y mis rodillas habían resultado raspadas. – Pero tu instinto de autopreservación es bueno… Lo único que puedo pensar es en el incompetente maestro que es Hatake.

Me volteé a verla. Ella había cambiado su postura a una más relajada, con sus brazos cruzados mientras me observaba fijamente. Me apresuré a levantarme rápidamente ignorando el dolor en mis extremidades, estaba segura de que tendría unos cuantos moretones mañana.

– Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer para ponerte en forma… Pero hay algo de ti que me gusta, Sakura. –dijo la Hokage tomando un par de pasos para acercarse a mí. No pude evitar ponerme tensa pensando que me volvería atacar, pero, muy para mi sorpresa, ella simplemente se agachó frente a mi y llevó una de sus manos a mis rodillas y comenzó a emanar chakra curativo para sanar mis heridas. – Tienes un espíritu fuerte, y sé que serás capaz de superar cualquier prueba que te dé. Si te parece bien, ahora empezaremos oficialmente tu entrenamiento.

– H-Hai… –tartamudeé anonadada.

La rubia se incorporó de vuelta una vez que sanó todas mis heridas. Pude ver como de su haori verde sacaba un pergamino y lo desenrollaba, dejándolo sobre el suelo. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre el pergamino y dejó fluir una pequeña cantidad de chakra, inmediatamente una pequeña nube de humo surgió, y cuando esta se disipó, pude ver que sobre el pergamino había dos tobilleras y muñequeras con peso agregado.

Tsunade las tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a colocarlas alrededor de mis tobillos y muñecas. Hice una pequeña mueca. Se sentía realmente pesado para lo que yo estaba acostumbrada.

– Lo primero es lo primero. Tenemos que darle algo de músculo y fuerza a tu cuerpo, y trabajar en tu resistencia física. –comenzó a hablar nuevamente Tsunade. – Cada una de estas pesas tiene cinco kilogramos. Quiero que corras veinte kilómetros por toda la aldea usándolas.

Parpadeé aturdida por lo que acababa de decirme.

– ¿¡Q-Qué!?


	4. Capítulo 3

** Sakura POV **

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, y antes de que me diese cuenta, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había comenzado mi entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento con Tsunade era realmente duro, pero valía el esfuerzo al notar los resultados: Mi fuerza y resistencia física habían mejorado notablemente al igual que mi habilidad en combate, ahora podía resistir con más facilidad un enfrentamiento contra la godaime, aunque claro estaba que aún me faltaba mucho para lograr superarla.

También había comenzado a enseñarme ninjutsu médico, el cual se me daba bastante bien. Al principio no había entendido el motivo para aprender tales técnicas, sin embargo, Tsunade-shishou había argumentado que todos los shinobis deberíamos tener un breve conocimiento de técnicas curativas. Aunque no todos fuésemos a convertirnos en grandes médicos como ella, todos deberíamos saber como suministrarle primeros auxilios a alguien.

Aunque… a medida que avanzaba el entrenamiento… podría decir que estaba comenzando a ganar algo de interés por esta área de conocimiento.

¿También debía mencionar que Tsunade-shishou me había exigido que memorizara todos los jutsus que había en los libros de la biblioteca de la aldea?

Sentía que mi cerebro iba a estallar de tanta información nueva, y ni siquiera llevaba la mitad del total de libros que debía leer.

En cuanto a mi relación con la aldea… No podría decir que había cambiado mucho. Seguía sin hablarme con los miembros de los doce de Konoha, y sabía que ellos seguían odiándome. En cuanto a los aldeanos, aún rumoreaban cosas despectivas sobre mí, pero su actitud era más tranquila ahora, casi como si se hubiesen resignado a que nada iba a cambiar por insultarme, aún así, me ocupaba de brindar mi ayuda a quien la necesitaba.

Actualmente, me encontraba de camino hacia la torre Hokage. Tsunade me había indicado que me dirigiera allí ya que deseaba enseñarme un nuevo jutsu.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuché a una mujer gritar. Inmediatamente mi atención se dirigió hacia ella.

– ¡A-Auxilio! ¡Ladrón! –exclamaba horrorizada mientras señalaba a un hombre que escapaba con un gran costal cargado sobre su espalda. – ¡Me han robado! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro.

“_Tsunade-shishou me regañará por llegar tarde_” –fue mi pensamiento mientras me largaba a perseguir al ladrón.

No me tomó ni una milésima de segundo alcanzarlo, y en un rápido movimiento lo tumbé dejándolo inmovilizado contra el suelo. El hombre lanzaba una sarta de maldiciones mientras que yo me encargaba de atar sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

En ese instante pude vislumbrar a un jounnin acercándose. Dejé al ladrón en el suelo para que el jounnin se encargara de él, y tomé el gran costal para luego encaminarme hacia donde la señora se encontraba.

– Aquí tiene señora… ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿El ladrón la ha lastimado físicamente? –pregunté con calma.

La mujer parecía aturdida mientras recibía entre sus brazos el objeto que hace unos minutos le habían robado.

– E-Estoy bien… –balbuceó torpemente. – Yo… S-Supongo que gracias…

Negué con la cabeza.

– No tiene que agradecerme. En todo caso, me alegro que se encuentre bien. Si me disculpa… Debo irme ahora mismo, me he demorado en mi camino. –dije realizando una respetuosa reverencia para luego retomar mi camino.

– ¡E-Espere! –exclamó la señora deteniéndome. – P-Por favor, déjeme hacer algo para agradecerle su ayuda ¡Ya sé! ¡Tendrá un descuento especial en mi tienda!

Pude observar como la gente a mi alrededor comenzaba a cuchichear luego de escuchar las palabras de la dama. Emití un suspiro.

– Realmente no es necesario… Solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber. Y no creo que sea bueno que me haga favores especiales a mí, las personas la verán mal por ser amable conmigo y no querrán comprarle nada. No quiero traer desgracia a su trabajo… –murmuré.

– ¿Desgracia? ¿A qué te refieres jovencita? –preguntó y casi, CASI, me sentí sorprendida por su pregunta. Parecía no tener idea de quién era yo.

– ¿No lo sabe? Soy Haruno Sakura, la chica odiada por la aldea… –fue lo último que le dije antes de finalmente marcharme dejando que todos hablaran.

A penas había logrado avanzar un par de cuadras antes de volver a ser detenida.

– ¿Ahora haces actos de caridad para mejorar tu imagen? –la molesta voz de Ino…

– ¿Y qué fueron esas palabras? ¿“La chica odiada por la aldea”? Suena a que quieres que los demás sientan lástima por ti. –Kiba también…

– A p-puesto que l-le pagó a ese hombre. –Hinata…

– ¿Tú crees Hinata? No sería extraño. –vaya… incluso Tenten estaba burlándose de mí. – Pagarle a un hombre para dejarse atrapar y hacer un espectáculo que la haga quedar bien frente a la aldea. Típico de una rata rastrera como ella.

– ¿Pagarle? –parecía que todos estaban aquí, decididos a torturarme, aunque debía admitir que me resultaba extraño que Shikamaru se uniese a la horda de comentarios hirientes. – Es de una pequeña familia de comerciantes, sus padres no ganan mucho.

– Tienes razón. –estuvo de acuerdo Kiba. La burla presente en su voz. – No debió pagarle, a puesto que se ofreció como la puta que es ¿Cuánto tuviste que rebajarte? ¿Una mamada o también dejaste que te follara para que accediese participar en tu tonto acto?

Me mordí el labio y clavé mi mirada en el piso ¿Realmente me veía muy vulgar con mi nuevo atuendo? Desde que había cambiado mi estilo, Kiba parecía decidido a tratarme como una prostituta.

– Eso si es realmente patético. –opinó Ino. Podía imaginarme la sonrisa mezquina que debía estar esbozando. – Eres tan inútil que lo único que puedes hacer es ofrecer tu cuerpo…

– Que desperdicio… –oí a Shino murmurar.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarme. No quería que mi voz se escuchase quebradiza cuando hablase.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitaban decirme? Saben… Ahora mismo me estaba dirigiendo a la torre Hokage, tengo algo de prisa… Verán, Tsunade-shishou realmente odia que sea impuntual. –dije levantando la mirada, cruzando los dedos para que mi mirada fuese lo suficientemente seria y no demostrase lo mucho que sus palabras habían conseguido herirme.

Sin esperar a que respondiesen, realicé un jutsu rápido para transportarme hasta la entrada de la torre Hokage.

Tratando de evadir los oscuros pensamientos que comenzaban a arremolinarse en mi mente, me adentré a paso acelerado dentro de la torre y busqué rápidamente la oficina de la Hokage. Me paré frente a la puerta de la habitación y suavemente la golpeé esperando que mi maestra me diese permiso de entrar.

“Adelante”

Escuché del otro lado de la puerta. Sin esperar más, abrí la puerta de la oficina y me adentré en ella.

Enormes pilas de papeles me saludaron cuando entré al lugar. Tal parecía que el día de hoy Tsunade tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo…

A veces me compadecía de ella. Todos hablaban con admiración de los Hokage, nombrándolos como los shinobis más fuertes y respetables que esta aldea ha tenido… Sin embargo, nadie nombraba la gran cantidad de trabajo que el título de Hokage traía con él. 

Tenía que tener registro de las personas que entraban y salían de la aldea, recibir los informes de los ninjas que realizaban misiones, dar misiones, aprobar o rechazar proyectos de la aldea, entre otras cosas.

– Por fin llegas. –habló la Hokage levantando su mirada de la pila de papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio. – ¿Podrías explicarme a qué se debe tu impuntualidad? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Si las miradas matasen, la mirada de Tsunade ya me tendría cuatro metros bajo tierra.

– Lamento mi demora. –me apresuré a disculparme a la par que realizaba una pronunciada reverencia en señal de disculpa. – Tuve un par de percances en mi camino hasta aquí. Se que no es excusa, prometo que no se repetirá.

– ¿Qué tipo de percances? –exigió saber Tsunade.

Parpadeé confundida por un instante. Había esperado que mi maestra decidiese ignorar el tema y me dijese que no volviese a llegar tarde.

– Yo… Ayudé a una señora que le habían robado y… luego de eso me encontré con los Konoha 12. –dije recapitulando lo que había sucedido en mi camino minutos atrás.

– ¿Han vuelto a fastidiarte? –preguntó. A pesar de su tono serio podía ver una chispa de preocupación en su mirada.

Desde que habíamos comenzado con este entrenamiento, Tsunade no solo se había convertido en mi maestra, sino que también se había vuelto una figura materna en mi vida. A pesar de lo dura y exigente que solía ser, se preocupaba por mí y velaba por mi bienestar.

– N-No ha sido la gran cosa. –me apresuré a contestar. Sabía que, si daba más detalles, Tsunade se enfadaría con ellos, y yo no quería ocasionar molestias. – Estoy bien, en serio.

La rubia no parecía convencida con mi respuesta, pero pareció dejarlo pasar, pues acto seguido suspiró y cambió el tema de la conversación.

– ¿Lista para tu lección de hoy? –preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se apartaba de su escritorio.

– ¡Hai! –exclamé. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. – ¿Qué me enseñará hoy Tsunade-shishou?

– Sígueme. –fue todo lo que respondió antes de guiarme fuera de la oficina.

Nos dirigimos a otra habitación de la torre que conocía bastante bien. Era aquí donde ella había comenzado a enseñarme ninjutsu médico.

Una vez que estuvimos en el centro de la habitación, Tsunade-shishou se volteó a verme.

– ¿Estás familiarizada con el jutsu de invocación?

Soltó la pregunta tan rápido que tuve que detenerme unos segundos a procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jutsu de invocación…

– ¿No es el jutsu que Jiraiya-san le enseñó a Naruto? ¿El que usa para invocar sapos? –pregunté ladeando la cabeza levemente.

– Exactamente. –contestó Tsunade. – Permíteme explicarte en qué consiste. –dijo seria mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación. Su mirada se posó intensamente sobre mi a la par que se cruzaba de piernas y brazos. – El jutsu de invocación es un jutsu de espacio-tiempo con el cual un shinobi puede invocar animales u objetos que le puedan ser útil en combate o para realizar tareas específicas. Pero… Para invocar criaturas, es necesario realizar un contrato con dicho reino animal…

– ¿Un contrato? –pregunté curiosa. Estaba comenzando a despertar interés por esta técnica.

Tsunade asintió en respuesta.

– Existen algunos medios mediante los cuales uno puede lograr el contrato. –comenzó a relatar. – Si uno realizase el jutsu de invocación sin haber hecho un contrato previo, el jutsu se realizaría a la inversa… Y el realizador del jutsu iría a parar en el reino animal con el cual poseyese mayor afinidad. Una vez allí, la persona podría negociar con los líderes del reino para que le permitan firmar el contrato… Esa es la forma mediante la cual Jiraiya consiguió su contrato con el reino de los sapos. Sin embargo… Es un método bastante imprudente.

– ¿Por qué? –inquirí confundida.

– Podrías quedar atrapado en el reino animal y jamás volver, sin contar que no todos los reinos son particularmente amistosos ante los extraños. –contestó la Hokage dando a entender que uno podría ser asesinado si no tenía el debido cuidado.

– ¿Y cuáles son las otras formas de realizar contrato?

– Los animales de los reinos suelen moverse por el mundo al igual que los humanos. Si tienes suerte puedes encontrarte con alguno de ellos y firmar el contrato. Sin embargo, la probabilidad de encontrarte con uno y que a parte te deje tener un contrato con su especie, es de una en un millón. –continuó explicando Tsunade. – Otra opción es que conozcas a alguien que ya haya realizado un contrato…

– Como Naruto. –dije de forma casi inmediata.

– Como Naruto. –estuvo de acuerdo Tsunade. – Como su aprendiz, Jiraiya le enseñó su invocación de sapos, y le permitió firmar el contrato. Es por eso que ahora Naruto también es capaz de invocar esas criaturas.

– Usted planea hacer lo mismo conmigo… ¿Me equivoco, shishou? –pregunté mirándola fijamente.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

– La técnica de invocación es sin duda una técnica que puede ser bastante útil en el momento adecuado… Y la invocación que voy a presentarte es, en mi opinión, bastante útil. Aún así, quiero que tengas en mente que hay usuarios que pueden mantener más de un contrato, siempre y cuando no existan conflictos entre las especies con las que mantienes contrato.

– Entiendo… –murmuré comprendiendo.

Tsunade-shishou me observó por un par de segundos antes de proceder. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca mordiéndolo fuertemente para cortar la piel y que su sangre comenzase a fluir a través de la herida. Seguidamente comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos con sus manos antes de finalmente posicionar la palma de su mano sobre el pequeño escritorio que yacía a su lado.

– ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! –exclamó. A penas pude percibir como una serie de escrituras aparecían en la superficie del escritorio antes de que surgiera una pequeña nube de humo.

Observé atenta no queriendo perderme ningún detalle.

Finalmente, la nube de humo se disipó, permitiéndome así ver la razón por la que mi maestra era llamada “La princesa babosa”: Una pequeña babosa de tonalidades blancas y azules yacía en el escritorio donde anteriormente Tsunade-shishou había apoyado su mano.

– ¿Me ha llamado, Tsunade-sama? –una voz suave y femenina se escuchó de parte de la babosa.

– Si, Katsuyu… Déjame presentarte a mi aprendiz, Haruno Sakura. –contestó la Hokage haciendo un gesto en mi dirección.

Las pequeñas antenas de la babosa, Katsuyu según la había nombrado mi maestra, voltearon en mi dirección, por lo que pude asumir que la pequeña criatura me estaba observando.

– Es un gusto conocerla, Sakura-sama.

No pude evitar sentirme un tanto extraño al escuchar el honorífico agregado en mi nombre… Nunca nadie me había tratado con tanto respeto y amabilidad.

– Esta es solo una pequeña parte de la verdadera forma de Katsuyu. –comenzó a explicar Tsunade sin darme tiempo para saludar debidamente a la invocación. – Katsuyu tiene la habilidad de dividirse en muchas partes, variando su tamaño.

– Eso suena impresionante. –comenté con asombro.

Pensar que la pequeña babosa frente a mi solo era una mínima parte de algo mucho mayor…

– No es tan impresionante como las habilidades de otras invocaciones, Sakura-sama… –murmuró apenada Katsuyu. Sus antenas entonces voltearon en dirección a Tsunade. – ¿Debo suponer que mi presencia aquí es porque Sakura-sama está aprendiendo la técnica de invocación, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó cuidadosamente.

– Así es… Me gustaría que le permitieses a Sakura firmar el contrato… –dijo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos.

Katsuyu se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos antes de hacer aparecer frente a ella un gran pergamino. Lentamente Katsuyu comenzó a explicarme lo que debía hacer mientras que Tsunade la ayudaba a desenrollar el pergamino.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas antes de obedecer las indicaciones que me habían dado. Mordí el pulgar de mi mano izquierda, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando sentí que la piel comenzaba a desgarrarse y la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse por la herida que había ocasionado.

Delicadamente comencé a pasar mi pulgar ensangrentado por el papel del pergamino, escribiendo con mi propia sangre mi nombre. Una vez que terminé, volví a repetir el proceso y mordí las yemas de los dedos restantes en mi mano derecha, luego los posé con una ligera presión sobre el papel, dejando que la sangre hiciese una pequeña impresión de mis huellas dactilares.

Una vez finalicé el proceso, aparté mi mano. Limpié la sangre de mis dedos y dejé que una pequeña cantidad de chakra curativo comenzase a filtrarse a través de mi piel, cerrando mis heridas.

– El contrato está hecho. Cuando necesite mi ayuda, no dudaré en venir, Sakura-sama. –dijo firme Katsuyu antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo junto al pergamino. Mi vista se dirigió entonces hacia Tsunade-shishou esperando que dijese o hiciese algo.

– Bien… –comenzó ella dándose la vuelta para sentarse en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación. – Eso es todo por la lección de hoy.

– ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿S-Solo eso? –pregunté consternada. Había esperado aprender mucho más el día de hoy.

– Es suficiente para una lección. Además, recuerda que aún tienes que memorizar todas las técnicas de la biblioteca y hacer tu rutina de ejercicio diaria. –espetó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos, lucía ligeramente molesta por mis quejas. – No voy a enseñarte nada más por hoy, así que nada de quejas.

– Entiendo… Entonces es mejor que me retiré. –dije para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y darme la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme.

– Antes de que te vayas. –habló Tsunade haciendo que me detuviese. – Hay un favor que necesito pedirte…

– ¿Un favor? –repetí intrigada volteándome nuevamente para encararla.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

– En mi escritorio en mi oficina hay un sobre grande, marrón, con el símbolo del clan Hyuuga en él. Sería de gran ayuda para mi si se lo entregases personalmente al líder del clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Mi cuerpo se tensó notablemente al escuchar la solicitud de Tsunade-shishou.

¿Entregarle personalmente un sobre al líder del clan Hyuuga? ¿Yo? ¿La chica más odiada de toda la aldea en el complejo de uno de los clanes ninjas más poderosos y estrictos? ¿Por qué la Hokage me pediría tal tarea a mí? ¿No sería más apropiado que Shizune o la mismísima Tsunade se encargase de hacerlo?

No, en definitiva no podía imaginarme a mi misma acercándome a la casa de los Hyuuga. De solo pensarlo, la imagen de una enojada Hinata y Neji aparecía en mi mente. Hiashi Hyuuga debía estar al tanto del odio que su hija me profesaba, y no esperaba que actuase de forma neutral en este asunto.

– ¿E-Está segura que quiere que yo me encargue de eso? –pregunté nerviosa.

Tsunade pareció notar mi incomodidad, pues inmediatamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar cara a cara frente a mí. Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y me miró con una seriedad tal que me dejó sin palabras.

– Se lo que estás pensando… Pero creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para que te enfrentes a todo eso. Lo has estado haciendo bien hasta el momento, ignorando los comentarios de esos idiotas… pero esta es tu oportunidad para mantener tu cabeza en alto y decir “no me importa lo que pienses de mí, voy a hacer mi trabajo y no puedes detenerme”. –habló con firmeza. A medida que sus palabras salían de su boca, una sensación cálida invadía mi pecho y las lágrimas comenzaban a avecinarse en mis ojos, amenazando con derramarse. – Además… –agregó. – Considera esta clase de tareas como mi forma de presentarte como mi alumna ante los líderes de los clanes shinobi.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que me dará más trabajos similares? –inquirí sorprendida.

– Por supuesto que sí, eres mi aprendiz. –rió ella. – Ahora ve, o se te hará tarde para tus estudios.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y asentí.

Tras realizar una pequeña reverencia salí de la habitación lista para cumplir con el deber que me había encomendado mi maestra.

“**_Esta era una nueva oportunidad para mostrarles a los demás que no me iban a derribar_**”


	5. Capítulo 4

** Sakura POV **

– ¿Por qué acepté hacer esto? –lloriqueé en un pequeño murmuro mientras veía las puertas del complejo Hyuuga frente a mí.

Había estado tan convencida al escuchar a Tsunade, pero… Ahora que finalmente me encontraba aquí, no podía evitar que una sensación de nervios y temor me invadiera… ¿Y si Hinata y Neji estaban aquí? ¿Y si al jefe del clan le molestaba que hubiese venido en lugar de shishou?

Muchas dudas se arremolinaban en mi mente haciéndome flaquear, haciendo que incluso considerara la idea de dar la vuelta y marcharme.

– Pero no puedo irme ahora… Ya estoy aquí, además Tsunade-shishou estaría decepcionada de mi si no hago esto. –murmuré pensativa.

Tomé un par de respiraciones para calmar mis nervios y enderecé mi postura, lista para afrontar el deber que mi maestra me había encomendado.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

Un pequeño chillido escapó de mis labios y rápidamente me volteé sobresaltada para ver a la persona que había hablado.

Todo color escapó de mi rostro al notar de quién se trataba: La hereda Hyuuga, la hermanita menor de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuuga, quien me observaba con una mirada seria, lista para atacarme si me consideraba una amenaza.

– ¿Y bien? –inquirió esperando que respondiera a su anterior pregunta.

Me apresuré a recobrar la compostura y aclarar mi garganta tratando de lucir un poco más calmada, a pesar del notable sonrojo en mis mejillas, que demostraba lo avergonzada que me sentía por mi “pequeño susto” anterior.

– Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga-san… –dije a modo de respuesta mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia respetuosa.

– Eres la chica que mi hermana odia… –comentó. Lo decía con tanta simpleza como si no tuviese importancia alguna. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

– Hokage-sama me pidió que le entregara este sobre al líder del clan Hyuuga. –respondí mostrando el sobre marrón que llevaba entre mis manos.

– ¿Por qué la Hokage te pediría tal tarea? –indagó alzando una ceja inquisitiva.

– Soy discípula de Hokage-sama…

Tan pronto como pronuncie esas palabras pude ver como los ojos de Hanabi se entrecerraban, como si estuviese buscando algún rastro de mentira en lo que había dicho. Se mantuvo por varios segundos así en los que yo no sabía si hacer o decir algo, sintiéndome bastante incómoda al respecto.

Finalmente pareció dejar a un lado sus sospechas y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, o bueno… probablemente solo estaba planeando entrar a su casa…

Me sorprendí cuando se detuvo a mi lado y me observó.

– Sígueme. –dijo sin más antes de retomar su camino.

– ¿E-Eh? –fue todo lo que atiné a decir. Estaba confundida, lo cual pareció irritarle a Hanabi.

– Te llevaré donde está mi padre. –dijo mordazmente sin voltearse a verme.

No queriendo hacerla enojar más, me apresuré a seguirla al interior del complejo Hyuuga.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras avanzábamos por los amplios pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía ser una especie de estudio de trabajo. En el centro de la habitación, sentado frente a una pequeña mesa, escribiendo delicadamente unos archivos, se encontraba el líder clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

– He vuelto, otou-san. –habló Hanabi haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación.

El patriarca del clan Hyuuga levantó la mirada momentáneamente de sus papeles para observar a su hija.

– Ah, Hanabi, y… ¿Quién es esta persona que te acompaña? –preguntó posando su vista sobre mí.

– Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de Tsunade-sama. –me presenté haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

Pude notar como una expresión de interés dibujarse en su rostro al oír mi presentación. Su mirada volvió a dirigirse a su hija menor.

– Asumo que querrás volver a tu cuarto y descansar ¿Serías tan amable de decirle a la sirvienta que prepare algo de té para mi y para Haruno-san? –preguntó tomándome por sorpresa ¿Acaso esperaba que me quedara a tomar el té con él? ¿Por qué?

– Hai, otou-san. –respondió respetuosa. Me dirigió una mirada rápida antes de marcharse de la habitación, dejándonos a solas.

– Espero que no te moleste acompañarme con un té. –dijo el Hyuuga casualmente mientras volvía su vista a los papeles frente a él.

– No es una molestia, sin embargo… Debo admitir que su oferta me ha tomado por sorpresa. –hablé tratando de sonar lo más calmada y respetuosa posible. Se sentía extraño actuar de esta forma, pero no podía comportarme distinto, después de todo, me encontraba frente a un líder de clan.

– ¿Eso es así? ¿Por qué? –inquirió Hiashi mientras hacía un gesto indicándome que me sentase frente a él.

Con algo de duda obedecí.

Creo que nunca antes había adoptado una postura tan… pulcra. Mi espada estaba tan recta como una tabla que incluso resultaba doloroso; Mi mentón estaba en alto, haciendo lucir mi cuello aún más largo de lo usual; Mis hombros estaban bajos y relajados, pero firmes y manteniendo la postura; Mis manos suavemente posadas sobre mi regazo, aún sosteniendo el sobre que se me había encomendado entregar.

– Bueno… Solo he venido a cumplir con un deber que me encomendó mi maestra, no pensé que Hyuuga-sama querría la compañía de alguien como yo. –contesté.

– Por favor, “Hiashi-san” está bien. –dijo refiriéndose a la forma en la que me había referido a él. – ¿Y por qué dices eso? Hablas como si fueses alguna especie de plaga.

Suspiré.

– No creo que usted sea ajeno a la forma en que su primogénita y el resto de la aldea piensan de mí. No soy particularmente una persona querida. –respondí desviando la mirada. No era un asunto con el que me sintiese particularmente cómoda.

– Es cierto, no soy ajeno a ello… –estuvo de acuerdo el Hyuuga. – Sin embargo, sería inapropiado para un líder de clan dejarse llevar por los chismeríos que el pueblo inventa.

– ¿Incluso si su hija comparte ese “chismerío”? –pregunté arrepintiéndome casi al instante que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

La pregunta había salido de mis labios involuntariamente, y sonaba como si estuviese intentando desafiar de alguna forma al hombre frente a mí. Podría llegar a tomarlo como una falta de respeto de mi parte.

Sin embargo, para mi gran sorpresa, Hiashi no se mostró molesto ante mi ofensa, por el contrario, dejó escapar una pequeña y varonil risa.

– Hinata solo está dolida por la partida de su interés amoroso. No sabe como afrontar sus sentimientos y terminó uniéndose al movimiento colectivo, pensando que así podría calmar su corazón. –contestó. – Lo mismo pasa con los habitantes de la aldea… No saben como afrontar lo que sucedió, y les es más fácil echarle la culpa a una sola persona que intentar pensar en lo que pasó de forma objetiva. Lo cierto es que nada aquí es tu culpa.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente al escuchar sus palabras. Era la primera persona después de mis padres y Tsunade que pensaba de esa forma.

– Me alivia saber que usted piensa así… –dije de forma honesta. – Últimamente es realmente difícil para mi encontrar a alguien que no me odie y me desee la muerte. Ahora, creo que me he desviado mucho del motivo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar. Hiashi-san, mi maestra me ha pedido que le traiga este sobre. –expliqué para luego hacerle entrega del mencionado sobre.

Su mirada se tornó ligeramente seria mientras aceptaba el objeto. Observé atentamente mientras abría el sobre y examinaba el contenido del mismo, sintiéndome un tanto curiosa acerca de qué se trataba. Cuando terminó de examinarlo, volvió a cerrar el sobre y lo dejó a un lado sobre la pila de papeles que había.

– Dile a tu maestra que tendrá una respuesta en breve. –dijo él provocándome aún más curiosidad al respeto. Sin embargo, no iba a preguntar. Comprendía que era un asunto confidencial. Si shishou hubiese querido que supiera al respecto, me lo habría dicho antes de que abandonara su oficina.

– Se lo haré saber. Habiendo cumplido con mi tarea, creo que será mejor que lo deje ahora, Hiashi-san, no quiero distraerlo de sus deberes. –dije haciendo un gesto hacia la pila de papeles.

– ¿Planeas irte? Pero aún no hemos tomado el té.

Casi como si sus palabras fuesen una especie de invocación, tan pronto como las pronunció, la puerta detrás de mi se abrió revelando a un sirviente que llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera, además de algunos bocadillos.

– Con permiso, Hiashi-sama, he traído el té que solicito. –dijo el sirviente mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Con una delicadeza admirable, dejó las tazas sobre la mesa, una frente a mi y la otra frente a Hiashi, y entremedio de ambas dejó los bocadillos. Seguidamente comenzó a servir el té.

– Muchas gracias, Kenta. Puedes retirarte ahora. –le indició el patriarca Hyuuga.

El joven sirviente hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto antes de abandonar la habitación, dejándonos nuevamente solos.

– Adelante, puedes comer sin pena. –me dijo Hiashi antes de tomar su propia taza y comenzar a beber.

– Gracias… –murmuré.

Con cuidado tomé la taza entre mis manos, soplé suavemente el líquido caliente para que no me quemase la lengua, y finalmente tomé un trago de la infusión.

– Cuéntame sobre tu entrenamiento. –pidió Hiashi tomándome un poco por sorpresa. Que no pensase igual que los demás era una cosa, pero que además mostrase interés en mi… Estaba totalmente confundida ¿Qué esperaba de mí?

– ¿Mi entrenamiento? –repetí ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. El asintió en respuesta. – Bueno… Tan solo llevo dos meses desde que comencé a entrenar con Tsunade-sama… Pero, siento que he logrado mejorar notablemente. Aunque… Probablemente suene muy feo lo que diré, pero creo que mi progreso es solo por contraste… Mi anterior sensei no me dedicaba mucha atención y mis compañeros me sobreprotegían, no aprendía nada ni tenía oportunidad de probarme a mi misma. Con Tsunade-sama todo es distinto… por eso creo que, si mi antiguo sensei hubiese tenido la misma actitud que shishou… probablemente todo lo que mejoré en estos dos meses, lo hubiese logrado mucho tiempo antes.

– Entiendo… Tu antiguo maestro era Hatake Kakashi, si no me equivoco. –murmuró Hiashi. Yo me limité a asentir indicándole que estaba en lo correcto, antes de darle otro sorbo a mi té. – No puedo decir que estoy impresionado… –comentó. – De lo que puedo recordar, Hatake-san siempre fue un prodigio, y su experiencia con un equipo fue muy breve… Ambos compañeros que tuvo en sus días de gennin murieron, luego de eso fue ascendido muy rápidamente, incluso llegando a ser un Anbu. Está acostumbrado a trabajar con gente que pueda igualar sus habilidades.

– Y con Naruto y Sasuke como estudiantes… ¿Quién querría entrenar a una niña hija de civiles? –suspiré. Mis manos se apretaron alrededor de la taza.

– Tsunade quiso. –respondió Hiashi. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y mi mirada se fijó sobre él no sabiendo que responder. – Y sé de otros que también desean ayudar en tu entrenamiento…

– ¿E-Eh?

– Seré honesto contigo… Hace una semana Tsunade se reunió conmigo y con otros líderes de clan. Entre los temas que discutimos, ella nos reveló que te había tomado como su aprendiz, y nos comentó su intención de entrenarte en todos los sentidos… –dijo serio dejando su raza a un lado y cruzándose de brazos.

– No comprendo… –murmuré confundida.

– Tsunade espera que, en el futuro, cuando estés lista, tú tomes su lugar.

¿¡Q-Qué!?

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Realmente acaba de decir que Tsunade espera que yo me convierta en la próxima Hokage? No importa cuantas veces lo repitiera en mi mente, sonaba completamente surreal.

Había aceptado entrenar con Tsunade para superarme a mi misma y probarle a los demás lo equivocados que estaban. Jamás se me había cruzado por la mente alcanzar un puesto tan alto e importante como el de Hokage. No creía que fuese un puesto para mí, además… Ese era el sueño de Naruto.

– L-Lo siento… Creo que lo escuché mal. –reí nerviosa. – Creo haber escuchado que usted dijo que Tsunade-sama quiere que yo sea su sucesora, pero… eso es una locura.

Pude ver como Hiashi arqueaba una ceja ante mi reacción.

– Sigues pensando tan bajo de ti… –lo oí murmurar. – No has escuchado mal. Esas son las intenciones de Tsunade.

Al escuchar la afirmación, enmudecí.

Mi mente estaba llena de tantas dudas ante esta nueva revelación ¿Yo como Hokage? Estaba segura que había un millón de candidatos mejores que yo aspirando al puesto, además… todos en la aldea me odiaban ¿Cómo esperaba Tsunade que dirigiese un pueblo que me odiaba? Probablemente en mi primera semana tendría un levantamiento de gente intentando echarme, sin contar la cantidad de gente que desertaría la aldea.

¿Qué es lo que está pensando Tsunade-shishou? Sin duda no soy la persona para el puesto de Hokage ¿Por qué cree que sí? ¿Y por qué se lo ha hecho saber a los líderes de clanes?

– Entiendo que sea una noticia difícil de digerir. –habló el patriarca Hyuuga sacándome de mis pensamientos. – A nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa cuando reveló sus intenciones.

– ¿Por qué se los dijo a ustedes? –me atreví a preguntar. – Si se los dijo es que espera que ustedes hagan algo… ¿O me equivoco?

– No, no te equivocas. –contestó Hiashi serio cerrando sus ojos. – Tsunade quiere que ayudemos en tu entrenamiento.

– ¿Ayudar en mi entrenamiento? –repetí sorprendida.

– No todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Algunos se negaron… Pero los que estuvimos de acuerdo, aceptamos ayudar para encaminarte de la mejor forma. El que Tsunade te haya pedido que me entregues este sobre, solo fue una excusa para que pudiésemos conocernos antes de que tu entrenamiento comience… Puedes esperar que durante la semana te pida tareas similares, para que te encuentres con los demás líderes de clanes que han aceptado ser tus mentores. –explicó.

Me mordí el labio.

Era demasiada información nueva para digerir. No sabía qué hacer.

– Pero… ¿Seguiré entrenando con Tsunade-shishou? –pregunté dudosa.

– Por supuesto. Puedes considerar esto como “lecciones extra”, pero tu entrenamiento con Tsunade seguirá. –respondió él. Suspiré aliviada al escucharlo.

– ¿Y qué es lo que usted me enseñará? –pregunté.

– Te veré una vez a la semana, luego de tus lecciones con Tsunade. Te ayudaré a perfeccionar tu control de chakra y expandir tus reservas, además de mejorar tu Taijutsu. También, te disciplinaré en el arte de la diplomacia. Empezarás tus lecciones una vez que te hayas reunido con los demás jefes de clanes ¿Quedó claro?

– Hai, Hiashi-sensei…

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido desde entonces. Ya casi se cumplía un mes más desde que había comenzado mi entrenamiento.

Tal y como Hiashi lo había indicado, los días siguientes a nuestra reunión, Tsunade-shishou me asignó deberes que dieron como resultado mi encuentro con el resto de los líderes de clan que me entrenarían. En total eran cuatro los líderes que habían aceptado ayudarme: Nara Shikaku, del clan Nara; Inuzuka Tsume, del clan Inuzuka; Yamanaka Inoichi, del clan Yamanaka; Y Hyuuga Hiashi, del clan Hyuuga.

Desde que empecé a entrenar con ellos, mi entrenamiento parecía haberse vuelto mucho más exigente, y no me malentiendan… Estaba feliz de tener a tanta gente ayudándome, y ver como mi esfuerzo brindaba frutos, pero… Sentía que mi cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más, y en cualquier momento podría colapsar, física y mentalmente.

Hiashi era un maestro realmente exigente, no se contentaba con nada más que la perfección. Si antes había pensado que el entrenamiento de Taijutsu con Tsunade era extenuante, sin duda ahora me retractaba. No se comparaba en nada al entrenamiento con el patriarca Hyuuga. Y allí no se detenía la cosa: Una vez que me encontraba exhausta por las largas horas de combate, tenía que aguantar otras horas más aprendiendo sobre los distintos aspectos de la diplomacia. Había sido un milagro que no haya caído dormida en una de sus clases.

Luego me tocaban lecciones con Nara Shikaku. El era mi maestro de “estrategia”. Me era realmente difícil seguirle el ritmo a sus clases. Siempre había sido una persona de acatar órdenes, nunca me había visto en la necesidad de ser yo quien ideara los planes de ataque. Sin embargo, Tsunade-shishou había argumentado que era un punto fundamental que necesitaba reforzar, sobre todo considerando que había elegido ser una shinobi que trabajaría en solitario.

El día siguiente me tocarían lecciones con Inuzuka Tsume. Ella y su hija, Inuzuka Hana, me estaban entrenando para usar mis sentidos. “_No siempre podrás confiar en tu vista. Tienes que aprender a usar todos tus sentidos_” era lo que ambas me habían dicho.

Finalmente me tocarían lecciones con Yamanaka Inoichi. Sin duda, era la clase que más me aterraba. Como discípula de Tsunade era esperarse que estuviese en la vista de muchos enemigos, que intentasen llegar a mi para obtener secretos de la aldea, por ende, Inoichi, junto con Morino Ibiki y Mitarashi Anko, me estaban entrenando para poder resistir torturas, y poner barreras en mi mente, de esta forma, aunque fuese capturada, ninguna información sería revelada.

Y como si esto fuese poco, Tsunade-shishou había decidido intensificar mi entrenamiento con ella, aumentando mi rutina de ejercicios, agregándome más contenido para aprender, y enseñándome una nueva técnica: el Byakugou no In.

Básicamente consistía en reunir chakra en un punto específico por un tiempo prolongado de tiempo. Cuando el tiempo estipulado transcurriese, un sello aparecería en mi frente, como el que tenía Tsunade-shishou. Solo aquellos que tenían un perfecto control de chakra eran capaces de lograr esta técnica, era esta la razón por la cual la Hokage había considerado apropiado traspasarme dicha técnica.

No era difícil, el problema era que mi nivel de chakra era considerablemente bajo en comparación a otros shinobis, por lo que quedaba realmente exhausta y débil luego de las largas sensaciones de redirigir mi chakra.

Todo en conjunto era demasiado para mí. Hasta el momento había conseguido mantenerme estable gracias a las horas de sueño y la cuidada alimentación que llevaba, pero… aún así… estaba segura de que en cualquier momento colapsaría por la fatiga.

Actualmente me encontraba caminando de regreso a mi casa luego de haber finalizado mis lecciones con Hiashi-san. Era bastante tarde en la noche. Aún había algunas personas rondando por las calles de Konoha, pero la mayoría ya habían regresado a sus hogares.

Aún me faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a mi casa, cuando de pronto sentí una presencia que me seguía. Inmediatamente apresuré mi paso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sea quien sea la persona detrás de mí, no dejaba de seguirme, por lo que decidí tomar un giro para despistarlo. Sin darme cuenta terminé llegando a un callejón sin salida.

– Maldición… –mascullé. No tenía energías como para intentar moverme por los techos.

– ¿Intentando huir? –una voz masculina susurro cerca de mi oído. El cálido aliento rozando la piel de mi cuello me hizo estremecer.

Rápidamente, trastabillándome, me di la vuelta y retrocedí un par de pasos intentando poner distancia ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

– ¿K-Kiba? –miré sorprendida a la figura que se imponía frente a mí. – ¿Qué rayos quieres? –pregunté recobrando la compostura.

– Supimos que empezaste a entrenar con algunas de nuestras familias… Los demás no están contentos, en especial Hinata e Ino. –habló casualmente, pero había algo en su mirada que hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. – Todos están de acuerdo en que hay que darte una lección. –fruncí el ceño al escucharlo.

– ¿Planeas atacarme? –pregunté alzando inquisitivamente una de mis cejas. – Sabes que solo obtendrás problemas si lo haces…

Una burlesca risa escapó de sus labios.

– Te la tienes muy creída ahora que eres la aprendiz de Hokage-sama. –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me estampó contra la pared más cercana, bloqueando con su cuerpo toda salida posible.

Un quejido escapó de mis labios cuando mi espalda impactó la dura pared de concreto. Mis ojos se fijaron con temor sobre el chico frente a mí, sintiéndome más y más nerviosa y asustada. Deseaba tanto apartarlo e irme a casa, pero no había caso… Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado por el entrenamiento, que cualquier golpe que intentase dar parecería una simple caricia.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa mezquina al notar mi impotencia. Parecía divertido con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fueron sus siguientes palabras las siguientes palabras que pronunció las que hicieron que finalmente se me helara la sangre y comenzara a temblar de miedo.

– Voy a ponerte en tu lugar, **_pu-ti-ta_**.


	6. Capítulo 5

** Autora POV **

Shiranui Genma jamás había sido alguien que hiciese caso a los rumores que circulaban entre el pueblo. Estaba al tanto de ellos, claro, sus compañeros siempre venían a él comentando las novedades, pero el nunca prestaba especial atención a ello. A las personas les gustaba hablar, no importaba si lo que dijesen fuese verdad o mentira, por lo que creía que no merecía su atención.

Por eso, cuando los chismes acerca de que Haruno Sakura, la pequeña gennin alumna de Kakashi, había sido la culpable de que Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto se fuesen de la aldea, también los ignoró. Aunque, viéndolo en retrospectiva, tal vez debería haber prestado un poco más de atención. Tal vez entonces hubiese podido impedir que una pobre joven sufriese.

Era una noche fría, ya casi no había nadie circulando por las calles, tan solo algunos borrachos que salían de los bares luego de una larga sesión de bebidas. Genma se encontraba volviendo a su casa luego de haber cumplido su turno patrullando la aldea. Un destello rosa se coló en su visión, y su mirada se dirigió hacia un apartado callejón.

Llevado por la curiosidad se acercó al callejón, una sensación preocupante aflorando en su pecho con cada paso que daba.

Finalmente llegó a la entrada del callejón. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios al ver la escena frente a él.

– ¿P-Pero qué demonios…?

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de la mujer rubia a la par que daba un golpea a su escritorio, logrando partirlo a la mitad. Estaba enojada, no… estaba furiosa y angustiada luego de haber escuchado las noticias que le acababan de dar.

Hace tan solo unas horas su querida alumna había sido encontrada inconsciente en un callejón tiritando de frío. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, hecha jirones. Rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas indicando que la joven había pasado un buen tiempo llorando. Moretones y rasguños por toda su piel indicando un claro ataque físico. Y lo que más hacía que se le revolvieran las entrañas: Habían encontrado rastros de sangre y semen en sus muslos indicando un claro abuso sexual.

¿Quién había sido tan canalla para hacerle eso a su preciada alumna? Era consciente de que muchos estaban en desacuerdo con la pelirrosa, pero… ¿Hacerle algo tan cruel? En cuanto descubriera quién había sido el culpable, se encargaría de hacerlo pagar de la peor manera.

– Un equipo de jounnins están patrullando la zona intentando encontrar algún indicio de quién fue el culpable, pero hasta el momento… Hasta que el laboratorio del hospital no determine de quién es el semen que encontraron en ella, o ella misma despierte y confiese, es imposible saber quien fue el culpable. –explicó Shizune luciendo igual de preocupada.

Desde que Sakura había comenzado a entrenar con Tsunade, la pelirrosa se había convertido en una hermanita menor para la primera alumna de la godaime, por ende, no podía evitar sentir más que angustia por lo que había sucedido.

Una joven tan maravillosa como Sakura… había sido agredida y violada. No podía imaginarse el temor que debió sentir la joven al momento del asalto, ni cómo iba a reaccionar una vez que se despertase.

Había oído muchos relatos de mujeres que habían sido abusadas sexualmente, no muchas lograban superar el trauma de la situación. La mayoría terminaba cargando con una profunda depresión, trastornos de estrés postraumático, incluso algunas decidían acabar con sus propias vidas. Y las que decidían seguir adelante con sus vidas, debían lidiar con las consecuencias de una violación: embarazos no deseados, enfermedades que cambiarían por completo sus vidas, ser denigradas socialmente.

De solo pensar que Sakura tuviese que vivir algo de ello quería llorar. No se lo merecía.

Ella no había hecho nada malo y aún así la aldea la odiaba, y a pesar del odio ella seguía esforzándose para ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitaban. Entrenaba duro, intentando volverse cada vez más fuerte para demostrarles a todos que sus suposiciones acerca de ella estaban erradas.

“_Están intentando extinguir a la estrella más brillante de esta aldea…_” –fue su pensamiento.

– ¿Cómo está ella? –preguntó Tsunade cerrando sus ojos.

Estaba tan enfadada que no deseaba nada más que una buena botella de sake, pero no… No era momento de beber. Necesitaba mantenerse estable para Sakura. Cuando despertase, ella necesitaría un pilar de apoyo, y mientras sus padres seguían de viaje fuera de la aldea, ella estaba más que dispuesta en ser ese apoyo.

– De momento está bien… –contestó Shizune leyendo el informe que le habían entregado en el hospital. – La han limpiado y cambiado de ropa, trataron sus heridas, y ha entrado en calor. Ahora se encuentra descansando en una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital. Dijeron que nos informarían cuando se despertase.

– Olvídalo. –negó Tsunade poniéndose de pie. – Iré a verla ahora.

– P-Pero, Tsunade-sama, su papeleo…

– ¡Mi estudiante acaba de ser violada! ¡Al diablo con el papeleo! –gritó Tsunade sobresaltando a la pelinegra.

Shizune observó con preocupación a su mentora. Tsunade se mantenía firme, pero su discípula podía ver lo mucho que estaba sufriendo con la situación. En el poco tiempo que llevaban entrenando, Sakura se había vuelto una hija para la Hokage.

– Entiendo… –murmuró Shizune bajando la cabeza.

– Llama a los líderes que la han estado entrenando, diles que vayan al hospital. Estoy segura de que ellos también querrán estar al tanto de la situación. –pidió la rubia mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de su oficina.

– Hai. Tsunade-sama.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Proviniendo de un clan tan conservador, Hyuuga Hiashi nunca había sido alguien que se preocupase por alguien ajeno a su familia. Incluso miembros de su mismo clan eran de poco interés para él. Era por eso que fue una gran sorpresa para él encontrar un fuerte interés en Haruno Sakura.

Había escuchado nombrar el de la pelirrosa una o dos veces luego de que su primogénita se graduase. Las hazañas del equipo 7 eran bastante comentadas entre los shinobis de más experiencia de la aldea, aunque generalmente siempre estaban más enfocadas en el Uchiha sobreviviente y el portador del kyuubi. En aquel entonces no había tomado mucha atención al respecto.

No fue hasta el incidente del Uchiha abandonando la aldea que el nombre de la jovencita comenzó a hacerse más y más pronunciado. Todos en la aldea, incluso su propia hija, habían comenzado a nombrarla con odio, acusándola de ser la culpable de que Uchiha Sasuke desertara la aldea. Como líder de un clan, Hiashi había decidido ignorar los chismes, no era apropiado para el enfrascarse en discusiones infantiles. Y personalmente, aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente, estaba bastante en desacuerdo con la opinión popular: No creía posible que solo una niña fuese la responsable de lo que pasó. Que el Uchiha abandonase la aldea solo había sido la consecuencia de las malas decisiones de los ancianos que dirigían la aldea. Culpar a la niña era simplemente buscarle la quinta pata al gato.

Nuevamente volvió a escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa, esta vez en boca de la godaime Hokage. Se llevó una gran sorpresa y un repentino interés afloró en él cuando la rubia mencionó que había tomado a Haruno Sakura como su discípula.

La gennin jamás había sobresalido mucho dentro de su equipo, y ahora incluso era odiada por todos, pero debía tener algo especial en ella si Senju Tsunade la había considerado lo suficientemente capaz como para volverla su alumna.

Su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando la rubia les pidió a los líderes de clanes que la ayudasen en el entrenamiento de la joven, para que algún día en el futuro, esta pudiese tomar el lugar de la godaime, convirtiéndose en la nueva Hokage.

Decidió entonces que debía conocerla. En secreto, organizaron junto a Tsunade un encuentro para que Sakura pudiese conocer a sus futuros mentores. Finalmente, el día llegó y tenía a la niña sentada frente a él.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo al respecto fue que era una niña con una apariencia bastante exótica. Incluso entre los clanes, era muy difícil encontrar a alguien con rasgos similares a los que Haruno Sakura poseía. Una cabellera rosa como las flores que llevaban su mismo nombre, y un par de ojos que parecían un par de piedras de jade pulidas. La combinación era tan inusual pero hipnotizante… Sin duda se convertiría en una mujer hermosa con el correr de los años, aunque… Tal vez su apariencia sería un tanto inconveniente si en algún momento debiese ocultarse durante una misión. Un cabello como el suyo sería bastante difícil de ocultar.

Lo siguiente que pudo apreciar de la joven fue lo increíblemente respetuosa y educada que era. Estaba seguro que, como hija de civiles, la muchacha jamás había sido propiamente educada en modales, pero aún así, ella parecía ser plenamente consciente de cómo debía comportarse frente a un líder de clan, actuando con respeto y evitando hacer algo que pudiese enfadarlo.

Durante su conversación, se había encargado de hacer las preguntas adecuadas para llegar a conocer más de la personalidad de la joven. Lo que encontró frente a él, definitivamente lo dejó intrigado: Un corazón solitario y herido.

La joven era increíblemente madura para su edad. No le guardaba rencor a los demás por odiarla a pesar de que era obvio que le hería el trato despectivo. Era consciente de sus debilidades, aunque parecía tener un fuerte complejo de inferioridad que la volvía ciega a sus propias virtudes. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era el fuerte sentido de perseverancia: Era evidente que cargaba con una fuerte depresión, pero aún así estaba decidida a volverse más y más fuerte para demostrarles a todos su fortaleza.

Haruno Sakura poseía un brillo único, y estaba seguro que brillaría aún más si la empujaban en el camino correcto. Estaba decidido a ayudarla con su entrenamiento.

Conforme las lecciones transcurrían, Hiashi no podía sentirse más a gusto con la joven: No se quejaba, acataba al pie de la letra las indicaciones, aprendía realmente rápido, si algo no le salía como esperaba, volvía a intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que lo lograse. No cabía duda de que en poco tiempo lograría convertirse en una gran kunoichi.

Y Hiashi debía admitirlo, verla crecer realmente le fascinaba. Sin darse cuenta, había generado un gran apego a la joven pelirrosa.

Por ende, cuando un mensajero apareció en su casa a las cuatro de la madrugada diciendo que algo le había sucedido a la joven y que se encontraba en el hospital, Hiashi dejó atrás todo, olvidando sus responsabilidades como líder de clan, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al hospital. Sus entrañas se revolvieron y sintió la bilis rozándole la campanilla una vez que conoció la situación: La joven había sido violentada y agredida sexualmente mientras regresaba a casa.

Jamás le había deseado el mal específicamente a alguien, pero… aunque Sakura no era realmente del clan Hyuuga, la consideraba como parte de su familia, igual que Hinata o Hanabi, y no iba a dejar que nadie hiriese a su familia y se saliese con la suya.

Haría pagar al maldito infeliz que se había atrevido a lastimar a una de sus hijas.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Yamanaka Inoichi había conocido por primera vez a Sakura cuando ella era tan solo una niña de aproximadamente seis años gracias a Ino. Su hija había simpatizado con la niña civil al punto de volverse mejores amigas, desde entonces Haruno Sakura se había convertido en algo cotidiano en su vida.

Vendría a comer a casa, ayudaría junto a Ino en la florería, la vería cuando iba a recoger a Ino a la academia, etc.

Siendo la mejor amiga de su hija, Inoichi había prestado especial atención en la pelirrosa, asegurándose de cuidarla correctamente. Había sido interesante ver como tanto su hija como la niña crecían, convirtiéndose en jovencitas hermosas y llenas de esplendor.

Fue una gran sorpresa para él cuando luego del incidente de Uchiha Sasuke, Ino había comenzado a actuar igual que el resto de las personas en la aldea, acusando a Sakura de ser la culpable de que el Uchiha desertara. Inoichi se había sentido realmente molesto con la actitud de su hija. Conocía lo herida que se había sentido por la partida de Sasuke, pero eso no le parecía excusa suficiente para tirar a la basura tantos años de amistad.

Por supuesto, entonces, que la había regañado al respecto. Pero igual que muchas veces, su hija simplemente lo había ignorado y había continuado con sus acusaciones hacia la pelirrosa. El líder del clan Yamanaka simplemente se había resignado ante la actitud de su hija, era una niña incorregible y simplemente esperaba que se diese cuenta de sus errores antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Por su parte, Inoichi se había prometido a si mismo que, cuando se diese la oportunidad, le brindaría su ayuda, haciéndole saber que él no pensaba igual que su hija.

Fue por eso mismo que, cuando Senju Tsunade le pidió a él y al resto de los líderes de clanes que ayudasen en el entrenamiento de la ex integrante del equipo 7, rápidamente aceptó.

Pronto, su primer encuentro desde la última vez que la había visto, llegó. Tan pronto como la vio frente a él se apresuró a abrazarla y a consolarla, encargándose de decirle lo que pensaba al respecto de todos los ciudadanos de la aldea que la acusaban injustamente. Habiendo sido la mejor amiga de su hija por tanto tiempo, Haruno Sakura había crecido para convertirse en una segunda hija para él, y se había hecho cargo de hacérselo saber.

Las lecciones comenzaron pronto y estuvo más que feliz al ver el favorable progreso que hacía la pelirrosa, a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba claramente aterrada por la clase de entrenamiento que debía realizar con él e Ibiki.

Las cosas parecían finalmente estar marchando bien para la pelirrosa, parecían…

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa, despertándolo no solo a él, sino también a su esposa e hija. Resultó ser un mensajero de parte de Tsunade, quien le informó que algo había sucedido con Sakura y se encontraba en el hospital.

Tan pronto como el mensajero se fue, su hija comenzó a despotricar alegando que él no tenía nada que hacer con la Haruno. Que si algo le había sucedido era su culpa por ser tan débil e inútil.

Inoichi jamás le había gritado a su hija, pero al escucharla decir todas esas palabras tan mezquinas, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Ino se quedó helada al escucharlo, y por un momento se sintió arrepentido, pero rápidamente alejó ese sentimiento. Su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una personalidad horrible, y no podía dejar que eso continuase.

Salió de casa ignorando las suplicas de su hija, su esposa iba a su lado también notablemente preocupada por el estado de la Haruno. Cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, miraron con horror a Tsunade cuando esta les explicó la situación.

¿Quién…? ¿Quién había sido el maldito que se había atrevido a ultrajar a su hija?

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco para Nara Shikaku.

Su hijo jamás había sido la clase de persona que se enfrascara en los chismeríos de la aldea. No lo había hecho cuando todos maltrataban a Naruto acusándolo de ser el demonio zorro que había arrebatado la vida del yondaime y su esposa. Por eso, cuando Shikamaru comenzó a seguir a sus amigos acusando a Haruno Sakura de ser la culpable de que Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto no estuviesen más en la aldea, quedó completamente sorprendido.

Estaba estupefacto y ligeramente decepcionado de que su hijo se comportase así. Había creído que le había enseñado mejor que eso, entonces… ¿Por qué su hijo actuaba de tal forma?

Como uno de los consejeros de la godaime Hokage, había logrado enterarse que Shikamaru y sus amigos habían comenzado a intimidar directamente a la pelirrosa, agrediéndola verbalmente, algunas veces incluso llegando al extremo de la violencia física.

Inmediatamente intentó hablar con su hijo, regañarlo y hacerle ver que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero parecía que sus palabras estaban vacías para Shikamaru quien continuó actuando del mismo modo.

Cuando Tsunade los llamó a él y al resto de los líderes de clanes para informarles que había decidido tomar a Haruno Sakura como su aprendiz, se había sentido bastante extrañado. Sabía que la Hokage no les estaría revelando esta información a menos que estuviese tramando algo acerca de la pelirrosa. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas tan pronto como la rubia les pidió que la ayudasen a convertir a la joven en su sucesora. La próxima Hokage.

Llevado por la culpa por las acciones de su hijo, Shikaku había aceptado inmediatamente, aunque… debía admitir que también se sentía bastante intrigado al respecto ¿Cuál era la razón para que Tsunade considerara a esa niña adecuada para convertirse en Hokage?

La respuesta llegó a él al poco tiempo que su entrenamiento comenzó: A pesar de su fuerte temperamento y lo herida que estaba, era una persona benévola, sabia y empática. La clase de persona que haría prosperar al pueblo con la guía adecuada.

Shikaku tenía que admitirlo, se sentía realmente satisfecho al entrenar a la joven.

Aquel día había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde en la torre Hokage realizando un papeleo que la mismísima godaime le había encargado. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y estaba comenzando a considerar volver a casa, cuando Shizune se hizo presente en su oficina.

La expresión de angustia en el rostro de la pelinegra hizo que una sensación preocupante surgiera en su pecho. Estaba claro que algo malo había sucedido.

Violentada físicamente y violada… Tan pronto como escuchó aquellas palabras de boca de la Hokage, solo pudo pensar una cosa…

_Él se encargaría de protegerla para que nadie más volviese a lastimarla. _

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Inuzuka Tsume jamás había prestado especial atención a otros gennins más allá de aquellos que Kiba le había presentado como sus amigos, por ende, nunca había escuchado mucho acerca de Haruno Sakura hasta que el pueblo entero y su propio hijo parecieron odiarla.

Realmente le importaba poco lo que todos opinaban acerca de la mocosa, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse a ver como todos despotricaban insensateces acerca de que una simple niña tenía la culpa que el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha desertara la aldea.

Se burló de su hijo cada vez que lo escuchaba quejarse de la pelirrosa en casa, mientras que su hija regañaba a su hermanito menor por ser tan mezquino hacia esa inocente niña.

Cuando Tsunade mencionó que había tomado a Haruno Sakura como su aprendiz y que además pretendía convertirla en Hokage en un futuro próximo, Tsume estuvo sumamente interesada, fácilmente aceptó ser de ayuda para el entrenamiento de la mocosa. Y estuvo realmente satisfecha con su decisión.

Lo que encontró frente a ella fue una niña fuerte, con un fuego interior que sería bastante difícil apagar.

Tanto ella como su hija, Hana, estaban de acuerdo en que deseaban convertir a la niña en parte de la familia, no importaba cuanto Kiba la odiara. Incluso Hana había estado esperando a que la camada más reciente de ninken tuviera la edad suficiente para poder regalarle uno a la pelirrosa.

Cuando un mensajero apareció en su puerta a las cuatro de la mañana, lo primero que pensó era en lo molesta que estaba porque alguien interrumpiese su sueño luego de un largo día de trabajo, pero tan pronto como escuchó que Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, se apresuró a despertar a Hana y ambas se encaminaron al hospital.

Violada… Incluso Tsume que no era la mujer más delicada del mundo conocía la delicadeza del asunto. Lo difícil que sería para la niña superar la situación.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, la muchacha despertó rompiendo en llanto casi instantáneamente. Hana corrió a abrazarla junto a Shizune, ambas consolaron a la pelirrosa hasta que esta se calmó. Un interrogatorio siguió después en orden de intentar capturar al hombre que había dañado a la aprendiz de la godaime.

Cuando Tsume escuchó el nombre del culpable, su sangre se heló.

– K-Kiba…


	7. Capítulo 6

** Autora POV **

Había que ser un tonto para no notar que Senju Tsunade estaba enfadada: Sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosamente, haciendo ruido cuando sus uñas impactaban contra la madera del escritorio. Su mano libre estaba cerrada en puño tan apretado que la piel de su palma era cortada por las uñas que se clavaban con fuerza en estas. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, su boca esbozaba una mueca de enojo, su mirada demostraba fiereza mientras observaba fijamente al grupo de jóvenes parados en medio de su oficina.

A cada lado de su escritorio los sensei de los jóvenes y los líderes de clanes yacían de pie, todos con posturas impecables mientras que, de igual forma, observaban al grupo de adolescentes.

En cuanto a los jóvenes gennins, sus expresiones eran bastante variadas. Iban desde la mismísima duda y nerviosismo, hasta el desinterés puro. Ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente por qué habían sido citados a la oficina de la Hokage. Era evidente para ellos el enojo de la rubia, pero no eran conscientes del por qué, o qué tenían que ver ellos en toda esta situación.

– ¿Por qué nos ha llamado, Hokage-sama? –había sido Shikamaru el valiente que se había atrevido a hablar, pero tan pronto como la pregunta abandonó sus labios, se arrepintió profundamente haber pronunciado palabra.

El chakra de la sannin comenzó a fluir violentamente mientras que de un simple golpe hacía añicos su propio escritorio. Si alguien había tenido intenciones de hablar, ahora había quedado cohibido por las acciones de la imponente mujer.

– He soportado sus idioteces. A pesar de que sabía lo que hacían me he cayado la boca y los he dejado actuar, esperando que se dieran cuenta de sus errores y recapacitaran… Pero hoy, hoy han cruzado la línea. –gruñó la Hokage poniéndose de pie.

– ¿A q-qué se refiere? –preguntó temerosa Ino.

– Muy temprano en la mañana, Haruno Sakura fue ingresada al hospital de la aldea. Los análisis inmediatos demostraron claros signos de que había sido atacada violentamente, y no solo eso… también se demostró que fue abusada sexualmente. Fue violada. –dijo con seriedad la mujer.

Los gennins presentes se pusieron tensos al escuchar las palabras de la Hokage. Pequeños jadeos de horror escaparon de los labios de las chicas al oír la mención de una violación: Podían estar enojadas con la pelirrosa, pero eran consientes de lo grave que era el abuso sexual, las consecuencias que conllevaba.

Por varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, logrando enojar aún más a la Hokage.

– Cuando despertó hace unas pocas horas ella estaba completamente devastada. Cuando se le preguntó si podía decirnos algo acerca de su agresor, ella dijo un nombre bastante claro… ¿Saben qué dijo? Dijo: “Kiba Inuzuka”. –las miradas de todos fueron a parar inmediatamente al joven nombrado.

– ¿¡La violaste!? –exclamó asustada Ino.

– Creí que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que ella merecía un castigo. –se excusó el castaño tratando de sonar indiferente a pesar de que estaba completamente aterrado por el enojo de la Hokage.

– ¡Pero en ningún momento te dijimos que la violaras, imbécil! –gruñó Neji acercándose para tomar por el cuello de la chaqueta al Inuzuka. – ¿Qué mierda pasó por tu mente para que pensases que eso era una buena idea?

– ¿¡Ahora me echarán toda la culpa!? –se quejó Kiba mirando con enojo a sus amigos. – No actúen como si la rosita les importara. Todos ustedes la deseaban muerta. Además, es su culpa por vestirse como una zorra.

– ¡Kiba! –lo regañó Tenten.

– ¡Silencio! –gritó Tsunade acallando al grupo de jóvenes. Las miradas de todos se volvieron a posar sobre ella con nerviosismo. – Jamás pensé que shinobis de mi aldea se comportarían así. Atacando tan inmaduramente a un nakama… ¿Saben que lo que han estado haciendo todos ustedes puede ser considerado traición? –espetó con enojo. – Han sido afortunados de que nunca tomé acciones al respecto, porque Sakura me lo pedía. Pero ha sido suficiente, todos ustedes recibirán su castigo por sus acciones…

– ¿C-Castigo? –repitió aterrada Hinata, sintiendo los ojos de su padre clavándose como dagas sobre ella y su primo Neji. No era tonta, sabía que su padre estaba completamente furioso.

– Realmente debería expulsarlos de la aldea, o incluso ordenar su ejecución por lo que han hecho. Agradezcan que Sakura estaba en contra de que hiciese algo como eso. –murmuró la Hokage mientras dejaba escapar una risa amarga. – Aún a pesar de todo el daño que le han hecho, ella sigue cuidando de ustedes… Realmente son unos malagradecidos. Pero al grano… Hasta nuevo aviso se les prohíbe salir de la aldea. Tendrán que reportarse todos los días aquí para cumplir con un servicio comunitario ¿Quedó claro?

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Chouji dejando caer su bolsa de frituras. – Pero yo no he hecho nada, son ellos los que siempre hablaban de molestar a Sakura. –se quejó mientras señalaba a sus compañeros de equipo y al resto.

– ¡Digo lo mismo! –espetó Rock Lee. – Jamás sería tan poco hombre para hacerle algo malo a la hermosa Sakura-san.

Tsunade alzó una ceja inquisitiva ante las protestas de ambos shinobis.

– El tiempo de su sanción será menor, pero aún así deben cumplir con ella. Piénsenlo de este modo: Ninguno de los dos movió un dedo para detener al resto a pesar de que sabían que estaban obrando mal. –contestó con simpleza la rubia para luego posar su mirada en Kiba. – En cuanto a ti… Inuzuka Kiba, como castigo adicional se te prohíbe participar en los próximos exámenes chunnin. También, le he dado vía libre a tu clan para darte una sanción mayor si ellos lo creen necesario.

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó con una mezcla de horror y enfado el castaño. – ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

– Oh, estoy hablando muy en serio. Tu te mereces el peor de los castigos y aún así la sanción que te estoy dando es nada. Así que deja de protestar como un niño pequeño y asume las consecuencias de tus acciones.

– ¡Yo no hice nada malo! –se quejó el castaño.

– ¿Nada malo? ¡Violaste a una chica inocente! –exclamó Tsume tomando la palabra por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa oficina. Estaba harta de ver como su hijo se comportaba de esa forma ¿En qué momento se había convertido en esa persona? Estaba segura de haberlo criado bien ¿En qué falló? – ¿No sabes siquiera las consecuencias de lo que hiciste? Esa chica tendrá que vivir su vida entera con lo que le has hecho.

El castaño observó incrédulo a su progenitora ¿Realmente estaba defendiendo a esa perra pelirrosa? ¿Realmente su madre se había puesto en su contra? El solo pensarlo hacía que la ira burbujeara en su interior ¿Por qué de pronto todos lo tachaban como el villano de la historia? ¡El no había hecho absolutamente nada!

– Cumplirás con las ordenes de la Hokage, cuando lleguemos a casa discutiremos el castigo de parte de clan, y eso es todo. –sentenció Tsume cruzándose de brazos.

Kiba estaba dispuesto a seguir reclamando, pero al sentir la fuerte aura de la Hokage decidió quedarse callado. Sin duda, no estaba nada contento con la situación.

** Sakura POV **

El constante sonido de las agujas del reloj y el gotero me volverían loca en cualquier instante… ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado ya? ¿Cuántas horas en las que no había hecho nada más que mirar al techo de la habitación intentando olvidarme de todo lo que había sucedido?

Deseaba fuertemente que todo fuese una simple pesadilla. Cerrar mis ojos y que al volverlos a abrir estuviese en mi casa, tal y como había planeado hace varias horas atrás antes del ataque. Pero por más que lo deseara, las memorias de lo ocurrido seguían tan frescas en mi mente y cuerpo, atormentándome constantemente.

Y si el simple hecho de lo vivido no fuese suficiente, las palabras de las enfermeras resonaban en mi mente haciéndome aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Tan pronto como Tsunade y los demás líderes de clanes habían abandonado mi habitación, varias enfermeras habían ingresado a la habitación para revisar mi estado, cambiar mis vendajes, preguntarme si estaba cómoda o si necesitaba algo. Luego comenzaron a explicarme de las posibles consecuencias de mi situación.

Mi sangre se heló completamente cuando la palabra “embarazo” fue mencionada.

¿Podría quedar embarazada? No, no, y no. La idea simplemente me aterraba. Era bastante joven como para ser madre, no estaba para nada lista como para tomar tal responsabilidad. Sin contar en que un embarazo a mi edad degradaría mucho más mi imagen de lo que ya estaba ¿Qué pensarían mis padres al respecto? ¿Qué pasaría con mi entrenamiento? Por dios… si me convertía en madre ahora, todo por lo que había estado luchando en los últimos meses se volvería en vano. Sería imposible continuar con mi entrenamiento estando embarazada, y una vez que naciese el bebé tendría que focalizar mi atención en esa criatura, no habría espacio para una vida ninja, y no estaba dispuesta a que esto pasase.

La sola idea de pensar en que tendría que renunciar hacía que las lágrimas se acumulasen en mis ojos y un nudo se formase en mi garganta. Deseaba tan desesperadamente, les rezaba a todos los santos que conocía, porque la posibilidad del embarazo no fuese real.

– Hey… Estás muy pensativa… –la suave voz de Hana se hizo presente desde la puerta de la habitación. Mi mirada se dirigió instantáneamente a ella. – ¿Puedo pasar?

– No tienes que preguntar, eres bienvenida… –murmuré con voz ronca. Mi garganta ardía cada vez que tragaba. Todo era el resultado de los gritos de auxilio que había soltado cuando… bueno… paso lo que pasó.

Hana esbozó una sonrisa cálida antes de dar un par de pasos para entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y luego dirigirse a la pequeña silla que estaba al lado de mi cama.

– ¿Cómo te sientes…? –preguntó. Podía detectar un deje de duda en su voz, como si no estuviese segura de hacer la pregunta.

– Realmente no sé como responder a eso… –contesté con un suspiro.

– Oí que exteriorizar tus sentimientos a veces puede ser el primer paso para la recuperación… No tienes que hablar ahora si no quieres… Pero sabes que soy todo oídos si necesitas hablar con alguien. –dijo con calma. – Lo que te hizo mi hermano… Sakura, no sabes cuánto lo siento… Siempre fue un idiota, pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de algo tan horrible.

– Está bien… Hana… –murmuré cerrando mis ojos. El simple hecho de nombrar al castaño me ponía los nervios de punta. – Preferiría no tocar el tema ahora…

– Lo siento…

– No te disculpes… Sé que quieres ayudarme, solo… necesito tiempo para procesar todo lo que pasó. Estoy realmente aterrada… –dije honesta.

– Es normal… Ninguna mujer espera que le pase lo que te pasó a ti, y que pasé es realmente un choque muy fuerte. –habló la castaña moviendo su brazo para tomar una de mis manos, dándome un confortante apretón. – Cualquiera de las emociones que estés atravesando en este momento, es normal…

– Hace rato, cuando vinieron las enfermeras… Me dijeron de las posibles consecuencias de… de la violación… –me mordí el labio sintiendo como el nudo en mi garganta crecía considerablemente. – Dijeron que podría quedar embarazada… Embarazada… Hana, no quiero ser madre.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar, y tan pronto como las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse y el primer sollozo escapó de mis labios… Hana se puso de pie, rodeándome con sus brazos, atrapándome en un cariñoso y confortante abrazo.

– Shh… Tranquila… –susurró con un tono sumamente maternal mientras trazaba pequeñas caricias en mi espalda. – Todo está bien, no tienes que pensar en eso ahora…

– P-Pero…

– Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

A partir de entonces los días pasaron lentamente. Aún no podía abandonar el hospital. Las enfermeras querían mantenerme bajo vigilancia hasta que se confirmase o desechase la idea del embarazo. Además, temían que, si me dejaban ir, intentaría hacerme daño a mí misma por el trauma de la violación.

Alrededor del tercer día la situación comenzó a exasperarme. Cada día que pasaba dentro de esa habitación de hospital era un día de entrenamiento perdido. Mi cuerpo picaba con ansias de salir a realizar mis ejercicios diarios. Incluso temía que, si no lo hacía, todo el trabajo que venía haciendo en los últimos meses se perdería.

Intenté hablar con Tsunade-shishou al respecto. Ella simplemente me regañó, argumentando que estaba loca por siquiera pensar en el entrenamiento en mi situación actual. Sabiendo que sería imposible hacerle pensar lo contrario, olvidé la discusión.

En el quinto día dentro del hospital, decidí que no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados y comencé a meditar, acumulando chakra para el byakugou no in, e intentando expandir mis reservas de chakra. Si esto es lo único que podía hacer de momento, lo tomaría y daría lo mejor de mí.

En el séptimo día, Tsunade se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el hospital mientras ella me regañaba, alegando que era imprudente de mi parte y que debería estar descansando. Sin embargo, a pesar de que realmente había logrado intimidarme con su fuerte aura y sus gritos, dejé clara mi postura de que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados. Ella no parecía realmente contenta con mi respuesta, mas no dijo nada más en contra.

Al día siguiente, Nara Shikaku se presentó en mi habitación del hospital para una lección de estrategia. No hizo falta que lo dijera para que yo lo supiese: Que el estuviese presente en mi cuarto era obra de Tsunade.

En el décimo quinto día, una sensación de alivio me invadió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Había esperado que este fuese un día relativamente normal, dentro de lo que se puede esperar siendo una paciente de hospital. Pero cuando abrí los ojos aquella mañana y sentí la incómoda pero familiar humedad entre mis piernas, mi corazón dio un vuelco mientras rápidamente me apresuraba a quitarme las mantas de encima.

Si la situación fuese distinta, el ver aquel color carmín manchando las sábanas me hubiese frustrado bastante. Pero, en mi situación actual, aquella mancha era algo realmente esperanzador…

** _No estaba embarazada. _ **


	8. Capítulo 7

** Sakura POV **

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que me habían dado el alta del hospital.

Los primeros días habían sido bastante duros para mi. Temía circular libremente por las calles… No es que no lo hubiese intentado, pero el simple hecho de poner un pie fuera de mi casa hacía que un montón de escenarios aterradores comenzara a dibujarse en mi mente.

Me aterraba la idea de que el mismo incidente volviese a ocurrir. Las imágenes de aquella noche aún seguían bastante frescas en mi mente haciéndome temblar de miedo. Temía volver a encontrarme a Kiba o a los demás y que volviesen a asaltarme. Realmente no sabría qué hacer si tuviese que volver a pasar por tan espantosa vivencia.

También temía a las miradas de los habitantes de la aldea. No sabía si la noticia de lo que me había ocurrido se había divulgado o no, pero me aterraba pensar en sus miradas juzgadoras. Sabía bastante bien que las mujeres que sufren abusos sexuales no son bien vistas… Aunque fuésemos meras víctimas, era como si ser ultrajadas nos quitase valor como personas.

Ya tenía una reputación bastante mala, no podría soportar que me viesen aún peor.

Durante todo este tiempo había estado moviéndome utilizando el jutsu de teletransportación. Lo usaba para asistir a mis clases con los líderes de clanes, para ir a la torre Hokage, para ir a los campos de entrenamientos. Incluso ahora que los nervios y el estrés se habían disipado levemente, seguía sin poder moverme con normalidad por la aldea.

Las enfermeras habían afirmado que era normal para una persona en mi condición. La experiencia había sido bastante traumática por lo que tomaría tiempo recuperarme y volver a llevar una vida normal. Pero por más que sabía que era algo normal… no podía evitar sentirme frustrada. Quería simplemente actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero tan pronto como intentaba actuar con naturalidad, una pequeña voz en mi cabeza traída de nuevo mis temores.

Dos semanas habían pasado… y no había hecho más que enfocarme en mi entrenamiento para intentar no pensar en lo sucedido.

Creo que podría decirse que estaba teniendo una mejoría en cuanto a mis habilidades como shinobi. Al estar tan centrada en las lecciones, estaba consiguiendo avanzar más rápido que antes.

Hoy nuevamente tenía lecciones con Tsunade-shishou.

Como de costumbre me levanté temprano. No es como si particularmente estuviese buscando levantarme temprano… Últimamente a penas conseguía descansar. En las noches cuando mi cuerpo caía sobre el suave futón, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pasaba largas horas dando vueltas y vueltas sin poder dormir. Y cuando finalmente lograba caer en brazos de Morfeo, a penas conseguía descansar un par de horas antes de que las pesadillas me trajesen de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. En mi subconsciente, al caer dormida, las imágenes de aquella noche volvían a repetirse más que otras veces…

Veía a Kiba como una gran sombra con ojos rojos malignos que se cernía sobre mí. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, pero en vez de parecer caricias parecía como si me estuviese arañando, infringiéndome un gran dolor. Una risa escalofriante se escuchaba de fondo opacando mis sollozos. Y cuando lo peor estaba por llegar, despertaba gritando en mi cuarto. Me incorporaba violentamente, mi respiración era errática, y mi cuerpo sudaba.

Cuando por fin lograba tranquilizarme, era imposible para mi volver a dormir, por lo que simplemente me mantenía mirando el techo de mi cuarto hasta que el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte. Me levantaba de la cama, y daba inicio una vez más a mi rutina diaria.

Lavaba mi rostro con agua helada para intentar despejarme y alejar el cansancio. Me ponía mi atuendo de combate el cual había vuelto a cambiar desde el incidente.

Ahora usaba una camiseta roja oscura con el símbolo de mi clan en la espalda, contaba con mangas largas que llegaban hasta mis antebrazos, y un cuello de tortuga; Un pantalón negro de tiro alto el cual era ceñido en la zona de la cintura, pero holgado en las piernas; En mis pies llevaba simples sandalias ninjas de color negro, y mis manos eran cubiertas por guantes de combate del mismo color; Alrededor de mi cintura llevaba mi bolsa con suministros médicos, y en mi pierna derecha llevaba mi bolsa de kunais; Mi cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta desprolija, con mechones de cabello que caían libremente sobre mi rostro junto a mi flequillo. No llevaba ningún accesorio extra en el cabello, y ahora usaba mi diadema ninja atada alrededor de mi bíceps izquierdo.

El cambio de atuendo me había parecido justo. No solo por el hecho de que Kiba hubiese destrozado mi ropa, sino porque no podía usar prendas similares sin que una pequeña voz en mi mente dijese “_Te ves como una puta_”.

Una vez que terminaba de vestirme, pasaba a ingerir algún pequeño desayuno. No tenía un gran apetito así que este se limitaba a alguna fruta acompañada de té verde.

Al terminar el desayuno aún seguía siendo bastante temprano en la mañana, por lo que me tomaba el tiempo de ordenar la casa. Mis padres aún no habían vuelto de su viaje comercial, por lo que aún tenía que encargarme de las tareas hogareñas… No es como si realmente me importase.

Una vez que el reloj avanzaba y terminaba con mis labores, empezaba con mi entrenamiento del día, teletransportándome al lugar donde tomaría lugar mi clase.

Como había mencionado anteriormente, hoy me tocaban lecciones con Tsunade-shishou, por lo que ahora me encontraba frente a su oficina. Suavemente toqué la puerta y esperé hasta que ella me indicó que entrara.

Al entrar a la oficina, pude sentir que había algo distinto el día de hoy…

No era la disposición de los muebles, ni la cantidad de papeles que se acumulaban en forma de montañas. No… Se trataba del aura que rodeaba a la Hokage… Era distinta hoy. Estaba callada, demasiado para mi gusto. Lucía seria y pensativa, como si algo estuviese carcomiéndole la cabeza.

– Buenos días, shishou. –la saludé de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre. – Estoy lista para comenzar con mi entrenamiento… ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy? –pregunté de forma educada.

Se mantuvo en silencio por breves segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

– Hoy no haremos nada. –declaró con una calma bastante inusual en ella. – Por favor siéntate… Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. –dijo mientras hacía un gesto hacia el pequeño sofá que había en un rincón de la oficina.

Me sentía bastante extrañada por la situación, pero no sabiendo el fuerte temperamento que ella poseía, no quise hacerla esperar y rápidamente obedecí tomando asiento. Ella se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia donde me encontraba para sentarse a mi lado.

– Sakura… A raíz de lo que ha pasado semanas atrás estuve debatiendo con tus mentores y las enfermeras acerca de lo que sería bueno para ti… –comenzó a hablar. Parecía dudar bastante de cada una de sus palabras, como si estuviese buscando la forma adecuada de expresar lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Es obvio que aún te queda un largo camino para recuperarte… Y todos coincidimos que Konoha no es un buen ambiente para salud mental. –aquellas palabras me pusieron en alerta. Tenía una extraña sensación de temor y nervios. – Los doce novatos se encuentran aquí, nadie en la aldea tiene una buena visión de ti… Somos realmente muy pocas personas las que te extenderíamos una mano amiga…

– ¿A qué quiere llegar con esto? –me atreví a preguntar interrumpiéndola.

– Lo que quiero decir es que… Creo que es mejor que por un tiempo te vayas de la aldea… –mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, no sabiendo realmente como tomarme sus palabras. – He hablado con el Kazekage para que te brinde asilo en Sunagakure por tres meses. Ahí podrás continuar tu entrenamiento mientras te recuperas. Te brindarán todo lo que necesites, desde insumos básicos hasta ayuda para tu entrenamiento. Y volverías a Konoha exactamente un mes antes de los exámenes Chunnin.

– ¿Está…? ¿Está tratando de echarme? –pregunté. Mi voz temblaba sonando entrecortada.

– ¿¡Por qué piensas eso!? –exclamó Tsunade incrédula. – Para nada. Sakura, solo creo que te haría bien un cambio de aires. Sabes que me preocupo por ti como si fueses mi propia hija. Solo quiero tu bienestar.

Bajé la mirada sin saber que decir. Toda esta propuesta era algo bastante repentino.

– ¿Tendría que ir sola?

– No. –negó ella. – Si aceptas la propuesta Hana se ha ofrecido a acompañarte durante tu viaje, y a quedarse contigo durante esos tres meses.

Me mordí el labio. La idea de viajar lejos no sonaba tan aterradora si alguien como Hana me acompañaba. Al igual que Shizune, Hana era como una hermana mayor que se preocupaba constantemente por mí.

– Si acepto ir a Suna… ¿Cuándo partiría?

– Mañana mismo, si eso está bien para ti… –contestó Tsunade.

– ¿Qué pasará con mis padres?

– Cuando vuelvan a la aldea se los explicaré. Una vez que sepan las circunstancias entenderán… –dijo con calma. – Pero Sakura, quiero que sepas que si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré.

Cerré mis ojos tomando respiraciones profundas.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Sería correcto emprender este viaje? Era probable que Tsunade-shishou tuviese razón… Que lo que necesitaba era cambiar de aires… No la estaba pasando bien aquí, y quién sabe cuantas veces tendría que repetir la misma monótona rutina hasta que consiguiese sentirme bien conmigo misma de nuevo.

En Suna la gente no me conocía, por lo que no me juzgarían de la misma forma que lo hacían las personas de aquí. No conocían sobre el incidente, ni tenían forma de enterarse. Era un ambiente neutral, tranquilo, en el que podría desarrollarme hasta ganar nuevamente la confianza que había perdido.

Pero… La idea de viajar seguía siendo aterradora. No era la primera vez que salía de la aldea, había tenido misiones en el exterior con el equipo 7, pero viajar al país del viento era algo totalmente distinto. Estaba mucho más lejos de lo que nunca he estado de casa, y no conocía prácticamente nada del lugar… ¿Y si metía la pata? ¿Y si terminaba haciendo que todos me odien? Aquellas dudas no dejaban de atormentarme.

¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Aceptar o negarme?

– ¿Y bien…?

– Yo… Acepto la propuesta… Tsunade-shishou…

Simplemente esperaba no arrepentirme de mi decisión.

– Entonces así será… Haré los preparativos para que tengas una transición tranquila… Puedes ir a empacar tus cosas y descansar. Mañana a primera hora te quiero en las puertas de la aldea ¿Entendido?

– Hai, shishou.

– Bien. Puedes irte.

Hice un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de teletransportarme de regreso a mi solitario hogar.

Me quedé de pie en medio de la habitación, aún meditando las palabras de mi reunión con Tsunade. Mañana mi vida cambiaría, pues emprendería un nuevo viaje… Si era pera mejor o para peor, solo el tiempo lo diría.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, la mañana siguiente había llegado, lo que significaba que era momento de irme. Tomé la mochila que había empacado el día anterior, y me dirigí a la entrada de la aldea.

Esta vez decidí armarme de valor y caminar hasta allí en vez de usar el jutsu de teletransportación. Si conseguía llegar hasta la puerta sin tener un ataque de pánico, tal vez podría emprender con más seguridad este viaje.

Mi cuerpo tembló por completo al poner un pie en la calle. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas intentando alejar los malos pensamientos que surgían en mi mente, mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

Un pie por delante del otro, mi vista al frente y mi postura recta intentando ignorar las miradas de las pocas personas que circulaban por la aldea a estas horas. Escuchaba pequeños murmullos, y mi mente comenzaba a correr a mil con las peores suposiciones. Un pie delante del otro, y la respiración… inhala, exhala, y se repite otra vez. Intentaba despejar mi mente, pensar en cosas que me resultasen agradables. Ya quedaba poco para llegar a mi destino, solo hacía falta un pequeño esfuerzo más. Un pie delante del otro. Inhala, exhala. Ya casi lo tienes.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –la voz de Hana me hizo sobresaltarme. Ella estaba ya en la entrada esperándome, haciéndome gestos para que me acercase a ella.

Me faltaban solo unos pocos metros y estaría junto a ella, finalmente lo lograría… Un pie delante del otro… Sin darme cuenta comencé a acelerar el ritmo. Inhala, exhala. Ya casi estaba allí. Un pie delante del otro…

– ¿Lista para emprender el viaje? Honestamente tenía mis dudas… Por un momento pensé que te negarías… Pero me hace feliz saber que hayas aceptado. Creo que esto es una gran oportunidad para ti.

Lo había logrado. Estaba frente a Hana. Estaba frente a las puertas… Había conseguido llegar por mi cuenta. A pesar del nerviosismo y la sensación de terror, realmente lo había logrado. No podía evitar sentirme orgullosa de mi misma. Aunque fuese algo sencillo, se sentía como un gran logro, y con él, sentía una gran cantidad de confianza invadirme.

– Al principio pensé en negarme… –confesé mirando apenada a Hana. – La idea de viajar tan lejos me aterra bastante, pero, ustedes tienen razón: Actualmente Konoha no es un sitio adecuado para mí. Si quiero realmente mejorar, necesito tomarme un tiempo para mi misma…

– Es bueno escucharte decir eso. –dijo la castaña esbozando una radiante sonrisa. – Oh, pero antes que nada… Tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti.

– ¿Un obsequio? –repetí asombrada. – ¿Qué es? –inquirí.

Ella sonrió de forma misteriosa antes de voltearse hacia donde su ninken estaba. Se puso en cuclillas mientras extendía su mano hacia la criatura.

– Ven aquí pequeño. –pronunció y entonces lo vi.   
  
De entre las patas del gran ninken, un pequeño cachorro asomó su cabeza. Era la cosa más adorable que alguna vez haya visto: Su pelaje era esponjoso, completamente negro. Sus patitas eran pequeñas y regordetas. Su cola era pequeña y revoloteaba en su parte trasera. Sus orejas se alzaban orgullosas sobre su cabeza. Su nariz se contraía suavemente con cada mínima respiración. Sus ojos eran heterocromáticos, uno azul como el zafiro, y otro ámbar casi como el color de la miel. Irradiaban tanta vida, tanta inocencia.

Con pasos torpes el pequeño cachorro se acercó a Hana, quien lo tomó en brazos para luego volver a incorporarse y voltearse a verme.

– Estaba esperando que creciese un poco más, y tuviese la suficiente edad para que comience su entrenamiento como un ninken… Pero con este viaje, creo que es mejor que te lo dé ahora. –dijo la castaña mientras extendía al pequeño canino en mi dirección, esperando que lo tomase. – Te presento a tu propio ninken. Es un regalo de parte de todo el clan. Con esto, eres una de nosotros.

Con delicadeza tomé al cachorro entre mis brazos, acunándolo contra mi pecho.

– E-Es tan lindo… –murmuré fascinada. Su pelaje era tan suave y esponjoso como se veía. Y su piel era tan cálida ante el contacto. – P-Pero… ¿Estás segura de esto? Se que ustedes se toman bastante en serio el cuidado de los ninken… ¿R-Realmente crees que soy apta para ser dueña de uno?

– Si dudase de ti no te lo estaría dando. –dijo ella sorprendiéndome. – Fue mi idea y mamá estuvo de acuerdo. Jamás hemos conocido a una chica tan amable y valiente como tú. Confiamos en ti para cuidar de este cachorro como una parte de ti.

Parpadeé con asombro por sus palabras para luego posar mi mirada sobre el cachorro. Este me devolvió la mirada, mirándome con unos ojos que derretirían hasta el más frío de los corazones.

– ¿Tiene nombre? –pregunté.

– Aún no… Esperaba que tu lo nombraras…

Guardé silencio por varios minutos pensando cuál podría ser el nombre indicado para este cachorro. Luego de analizar varias opciones, sonreí creyendo tener una decisión tomada.

– Tomohisa… Su nombre será Tomohisa… –declaré. El cachorro comenzó a mover su cola con emoción y empezó a lamer mi rostro. Al parecer le había gustado el nombre.

– “Amistad eterna” … Una bella elección… –elogió Hana. – Espero que su vínculo sea de esa forma… Eterno, irrompible… –murmuró. – Ahora… ¿Estás lista para iniciar el viaje? –preguntó volteándose hacia las puertas de la aldea. Tomó un par de pasos con su ninken siguiéndola de cerca.

Tomé una última mirada a Tomohisa antes de mirar el horizonte. El amplio bosque que nos esperaba…

– Si… Estoy lista.


	9. Capítulo 8

** Sakura POV **

Antes de que me diese cuenta, el primer día de viaje había concluido.

Al no tratarse de una misión habíamos decidido tomarnos el viaje con calma. Habíamos conseguido cubrir una gran porción de camino, pero nos habíamos tomado el tiempo de parar a descansar cada cierto tiempo para no agotar nuestro chakra y recuperar energías.

Ahora nos habíamos detenido en un pequeño claro donde pasaríamos la noche.

– Bien. Iré a buscar leña. –habló Hana dejando su mochila contra uno de los árboles cercanos. – Estoy bastante segura de que hay un río cerca de aquí ¿Te importaría ir allí y llenar las cantimploras?

– Claro. –contesté imitando su acción.

Hana me brindó una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse junto a su compañero ninken. Me apresuré a sacar las cantimploras de nuestras mochilas.

– Vamos, Tomohisa. –llamé al pequeño cachorro antes de empezar a caminar en busca del lago. Pude escuchar un pequeño ladrido feliz en forma de respuesta y como comenzaba a seguirme.

No tarde más de diez minutos en encontrar el río al cual Hana se refería. Me acerqué a la orilla y me puse de rodillas, comenzando a llenar los recipientes con agua mientras que el pequeño cachorro ninken jugaba a mi alrededor.

Cuando terminé de llenarlas volví hacia nuestro pequeño campamento. Hana aún no había vuelto, por lo que luego de dejar las cantimploras en su lugar me senté bajo un árbol, Tomohisa se acurrucó a mis pies. Recosté mi espalda y cabeza contra la dura superficie de madera y cerré mis ojos permitiéndome relajarme en la tranquilidad del bosque.

Tenía que admitir con cada segundo que pasaba la idea de este viaje se iba haciendo más y más agradable. Estando lejos de la aldea me había traído una paz interior que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. En todas estas horas que habían pasado, no había pensado ni si quiera un poco en los problemas que me acomplejaban. Sin duda había sido una buena idea aceptar la proposición de Tsunade-shishou.

– ¿Ya te estás durmiendo? Espera un poco a cenar. No es bueno que no comas. –la voz de Hana me hizo sobresaltarme un poco y abrir mis ojos. Había bajado tanto la guardia que no la sentí llegar.

– Solo estaba relajándome un poco. –dije con calma. – Es bastante tranquilo aquí.

– Siempre y cuando no te metas en una pelea con shinobis de otras aldeas. –comentó la castaña mientras que comenzaba a apilar la madera que había conseguido para hacer una fogata. Luego usó un pequeño jutsu de fuego para encenderla.

Pasaron los minutos. Nos encargamos de alimentarnos y luego nos organizamos sobre qué haríamos: Hana montaría guardia la primera mitad de la noche mientras yo dormía y luego la reemplazaría. Con esto decidido, me acosté y me dispuse a dormir.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de mis labios al sentir a Tomohisa hacerse una bolita contra mi costado para dormir conmigo.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

Mis ojos se entrecerraron levemente para evitar que una oleada de arena entrara en ellos. El país del viento era en su gran mayoría un desierto, el viento en él era fuerte y constante, arrastrando consigo la arena del suelo. Era tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en los bastos bosques del país del fuego.

– Estamos cerca. –escuché a Hana gritar. Ella estaba unos metros por delante de mí, liderando el camino.

Mi vista se dirigió al frente, donde una gran estructura comenzaba a dibujarse, haciéndose más y más grande a medida que avanzábamos. No nos tomó más de veinte minutos alcanzar la gran construcción, la cual resultó ser una gran muralla que rodeaba pro completo a Sunagakure. Miré a Hana con cautela mientras nos acercábamos a la gran entrada situada en el frente de la muralla.

Al vernos, los guardias de la entrada inmediatamente adoptaron posturas de combate, listos para saltar al ataque si intentábamos pasarnos de listas. Uno de ellos dejó su puesto para acercarse a nosotras.

– Identifíquense. –ordenó con un tono de voz severo. – ¿Cuál es su nombre y cuáles son sus intenciones aquí?

Me mordí el labio distraídamente mientras intentaba recordar las lecciones de diplomacia que Hiashi-san me había dado.

Enderecé mi postura y levanté mi mentón intentando mostrarme confiada y segura, sin llegar a verme soberbia. Tomé un par de pasos colocándome por delante de Hana mientras que mi mirada se clavaba sobre la del shinobi de Suna.

– Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, discípula de la Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato. Esta es mi acompañante, Inuzuka Hana. –hice un pequeño gesto hacia la castaña mientras nos presentaba. – Hemos viajado hasta aquí debido a un trato que nuestra Hokage hizo con Kazekage-sama.

El shinobi me observó con desconfianza, obviamente dudando de mis palabras. Su vista se quedó fija sobre mi por largos minutos antes de voltearse momentáneamente hacia sus compañeros.

– Contacten a Temari-san. –les ordenó.

Dos de los shinobis que custodiaban la entrada asintieron antes de desaparecer de la vista. El hombre que nos había interrogado se volteó nuevamente hacia nosotros.

– ¿De qué es este “trato” que hablas? –indagó él.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse levemente ante la pregunta. No estaba realmente segura de querer explicarle la situación a cualquier persona. Hana pareció notar mi inquietud, pues rápidamente contestó en mi lugar.

– Es un asunto privado que solo concierne a la Godaime, al Kazekage y sus personas de confianza. No podemos revelar demasiada información al respecto. –explicó Hana.

No era realmente una mentira si lo pensaba bien. El accidente que había sufrido hacía un tiempo… era realmente una situación delicada, si alguien más se enteraba de lo sucedido, sin duda comenzarían a verme de forma acusadora y empezarían a esparcir rumores sobre mí. A pesar de ser las víctimas en la situación, las mujeres que eran violadas no eran bien vistas en la sociedad, por ende, era natural que la Tsunade-shishou quisiese mantener cierta discreción en el asunto, y era perfectamente lógico que el Kazekage respondiese a la solicitud de mantener discreción en el asunto.

El guardia no pareció realmente feliz ante la presencia de secretos. Si antes ya desconfiaba de nosotras, ahora parecía totalmente dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que fuese necesaria para evitar nuestro acceso a la aldea.

– Déjenlas pasar. –una voz femenina se hizo presente en el lugar.

Mi vista se dirigió inmediatamente a la portadora de dicha voz, reconociendo casi instantáneamente a la persona que se presentaba frente a nosotros. Era esa chica, la única mujer de los tres hermanos de Sunagakure que se habían presentado tiempo atrás en los exámenes Chunnin… antes de que todos los problemas ocurrieran.

– ¡Temari-san! –exclamaron los guardias al notar su presencia, apresurándose a hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto. Esa chica parecía ser importante para esta aldea, y no podía evitar sentirme un tanto tonta e inculta al no tener el conocimiento adecuado al respecto.

La chica de cabellos rubios castaños ignoró a los guardias y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí y Hana.

– Estábamos esperando tu llegada, Haruno Sakura. –su tono de voz era tranquilo al hablar, y su rostro se mantenía imperturbable, haciendo que fuese difícil averiguar si mi presencia era grata o no. – Te recuerdo de los exámenes Chunnin… Estabas en el mismo equipo que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki… Parece lógico que terminases siendo la discípula de Senju Tsunade… –comentó. – Creo que nunca nos presentamos formalmente, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari.

– Un gusto conocerte. –dije tratando de ser cordial. – Creo que ya conoces mi nombre. –dejé escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa. Hice un pequeño gesto hacia Hana, planeando presentarla ante Temari. – Esta es Inuzuka Hana, ha sido mi escolta en este viaje. Es una shinobi de nuestra aldea, y una gran amiga y mentora mía.

La rubia asintió en señal de comprensión antes de hacernos un gesto para que la siguiésemos. Los guardias se apartaron de nuestro camino mientras nos adentrábamos a la aldea.

– Kazekage-sama está bastante ocupado en este momento, sin embargo, tan pronto como esté libre se asegurará de verte y hablar contigo. –explicó Temari mientras nos hacíamos paso a través de la aldea. – Mientras tanto me dejó a cargo de ti. Descuida, me aseguraré de que tu estadía aquí sea la mejor. Luego de los incidentes en los exámenes Chunnin, hablaría realmente mal de nosotros si no fuésemos buenos anfitriones.

– Eso está bien. –murmuré con calma y comprensión.

– Oh, y descuida. Todo el asunto de tu visita se ha mantenido en secreto, el Kazekage ha pedido discreción y solo ha compartido información con nosotros, sus consejeros, y las personas que se encargaran en ayudar en tu recuperación.

– Realmente agradezco la discreción…

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Mi mirada vagaba ocasionalmente por el lugar, apreciando la arquitectura del lugar. Era la primera vez que me encontraba dentro de Sunagakure, y podía decir con total certeza que era bastante distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en Konoha. La ropa, los edificios, las personas, todo. Aunque… tenía sentido, no era exactamente lo mismo vivir en el desierto que vivir en el bosque.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a lo que parecía ser una casa.

– Aquí es donde se hospedarán. –habló Temari mientras abría la puerta para dejarnos entrar. – Tratamos de que fuese un lugar tranquilo que pudiese ayudar a tu recuperación. La casa está equipada con todas las necesidades básicas, aun así, si necesitas algo más, háznoslo saber de inmediato.

– Gracias. Es más de lo que podría haber pedido… –murmuré sintiéndome realmente agradecida por todas las molestias que se estaban tomando por mí.

– Por el momento puedes descansar y familiarizarte con el lugar. Mañana a primera hora vendré para darte un tour por la ciudad y hablar sobre cómo serán las cosas durante tu estadía aquí. Espero que tengas un buen descanso. –dijo caminando hacia la entrada de la casa. Me limité a dar un simple asentimiento mientras continuaba observando el interior de la casa con interés. – Oh, y Sakura. –me llamó deteniéndose en la entrada.

– ¿Sí?

– Realmente lamento lo que has tenido que pasar….

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

Era tarde en la noche ya, estaba segura de que Hana ya se encontraba durmiendo, y aunque probablemente debería estar haciendo lo mismo que ella, no encontraba forma de conciliar el sueño. Era así como ahora mismo me encontraba recostada en el techo de la casa, viendo las estrellas.

Sunagakure era bastante tranquila por la noche, no había demasiada gente vagando por las calles, y una agradable brisa soplaba. Era un buen lugar para relajarse, a decir verdad, lograba entender por qué Tsunade-shishou decidió enviarme aquí en primer lugar.

– ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Una voz masculina, con una tonalidad suave y rasposa, se hizo presente de pronto logrando sobresaltarme. Rápidamente me incorporé volteándome hacia el dueño de la voz. Sorprendiéndome al ver a un chico pelirrojo de rostro familiar.

Sabaku no Gaara…


	10. Capítulo 9

** Sakura POV  **

– ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

La voz suave, rasposa, se hizo presente logrando sobresaltarme. Casi de inmediato me incorporé, quedando sentada sobre el tejado, y me volteé a ver al dueño de la voz.

A pesar de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre nosotros, pude visualizar perfectamente el rostro del hombre frente a mi y reconocerlo.

Sabaku no Gaara…

No lo había visto desde el incidente de los exámenes Chunnin, y debía ser honesta… No esperaba volver a verlo en mi vida, aunque debí esperar que, si venía a su aldea natal, la probabilidad de encontrarlo era alta.

Había cambiado notablemente desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Aunque tan solo habían pasado meses, podía decirse que el tiempo le había sentado bastante bien, permitiendo que su cabello crezca agradablemente y que sus rasgos se volviesen más masculinos y atractivos. Sus ropas también habían sido cambiadas, pude notar.

– ¿Y bien? –inquirió luciendo ligeramente impaciente ante mi falta de respuesta.

– L-Lo siento… –me apresuré a disculparme sintiéndome nerviosa ante su intensa mirada. Su rostro era tan estoico que era difícil saber qué estaba pensando en estos momentos. – N-No podía dormir… Así que vine a ver las estrellas… –contesté a su pregunta.

El me observó por varios segundos sin decir nada, antes de asentir y sentarse a mi lado. Mi cuerpo se tensó ligeramente y aparté la mirada intentando no mirarlo de forma directa. Este chico era realmente intimidante…

– ¿Qué te ha parecido la aldea hasta el momento? –preguntó tomándome un poco por sorpresa.

Parecía querer entablar una conversación, ser amable…

– N-No he podido ver mucho aún, pero… Puedo decir que es bastante distinto a todo lo que conocía. –dije con calma, jugando con el dobladillo de mi camiseta.

– ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo? –inquirió él.

– Oh, lo siento… No lo decía en mal sentido. –me apresuré a aclararme. – Es simplemente… Distinto, ni peor ni mejor… Konoha está en medio del bosque, y Suna está en medio del desierto… Son ambientes completamente distintos, la cultura es distinta, la gente es distinta… Y en estos momentos, realmente necesito algo distinto en mi vida. –admití.

Lo observé de reojo viendo como asentía en señal de comprensión.

– Cualquier cosa que necesites… No dudes en decirme a mi o a Temari. Es mi deber asegurarme de que todos los habitantes de Suna estén bien. –dijo con firmeza.

Lo miré con curiosidad intentando comprender a qué se refería. Mis ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa cuando puse dos y dos juntos.

– ¿E-Eres el Kazekage? –pregunté incrédula.

El me miró fijamente, alzando una ceja inquisitivamente ante mi reacción. Tal vez se lo había tomado como alguna clase de insulto hacia su persona.

– ¿Hay algo de malo en ello? –preguntó. Tragué grueso tras confirmar que, en efecto, lo había ofendido.

– ¡P-Para nada! –me apresuré a responder. – S-Solo me tomó por sorpresa. N-No sabía quien era el Kazekage y no esperaba que se tratase de alguien tan joven… ¡N-No es que piense que ser joven te hace menos capaz de liderar esta aldea! –chillé completamente avergonzada.

Su mirada era tan intensa que solo pude atinar a bajar la cabeza esperando que no se molestase conmigo y decidiese echarme de la aldea.

El silencio reinó entre ambos por varios segundos en los cuales estuve tentada en levantar la mirada para intentar adivinar que estaba pensando, sin embargo, no lo hice.

– Eres una persona interesante, Haruno Sakura… –dijo él de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

Un pequeño respingo escapó de mis labios al escuchar repentinamente su voz. Con timidez, levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada.

– ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo? –me atreví a preguntar imitando sus palabras de antes.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco al ver lo que sucedió a continuación: Por primera vez, pude ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

– Es algo bueno… –respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Mi corazón se aceleró notoriamente. No podía explicarme realmente por qué mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar de esta forma ante un simple gesto.

– Yo… ¿P-Por qué me dejaste quedarme en tu aldea? –pregunté intentando desviar la situación hacia otro lado.

La sonrisa de Gaara desapareció gradualmente ante mi pregunta y dirigió su mirada al cielo, contemplando la gran y blanca luna.

– Cuando tu Hokage mencionó tu nombre supe que eras la compañera de Naruto. –dijo con simpleza como si aquello lo respondiese todo.

No pude evitar sentirme ligeramente decepcionada por su respuesta.

– Entiendo… –murmuré. – Yo… Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya. Temari-san mencionó que tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana. –me apresuré a decir mientras me ponía de pie dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a la casa.

El no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras imitaba mi acción y también se ponía de pie.

– Como mencioné antes. Si necesitas algo, o tienes problemas, no dudes en hablar conmigo o Temari. –dijo antes de darme una pequeña reverencia y marcharse saltando de techo en techo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y cuando finalmente lo perdí de vista, me dispuse a entrar de nuevo a la casa.

A paso lento me dirigí a la habitación que había sido destinada para mí. Al llegar sonreí suavemente al notar que Tomohisa estaba dormido en medio de la cama. Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo acuné entre mis brazos para luego acostarme en la cama y posar al pequeño cachorro sobre mi pecho. Tomohisa apenas se removió acurrucándose más contra mí, antes de continuar durmiendo plácidamente.

Realicé pequeñas caricias en su lomo mientras observaba el techo. Poco a poco, mientras me concentraba mi atención en las pausadas respiraciones del cachorro, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y pronto caí rendida ante el mundo de los sueños.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un nuevo día llegó.

Como ya se me había hecho costumbre, desperté temprano. Tomohisa no parecía listo para despertarse aún, pero al notar como yo comenzaba a levantarme, se esforzó para despabilarse con tal de seguirme en mi día.

Lavé mi rostro, me cambié de ropas y desayuné. También me tomé algo de tiempo para hacerle el desayuno a Hana quien seguía dormida.

Tras dejar la comida en la mesa junto a una nota, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco junto a Tomohisa. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y me senté en los pequeños escalones de la entrada, recostando mi espalda en la superficie de la puerta. Tomohisa no tardó en acomodarse en mi regazo.

Tomé una respiración profunda apreciando el aire puro de la mañana, y me dispuse a ver a los pueblerinos que comenzaban a circular por las calles.

Como le había dicho a Gaara el día anterior, el ambiente en Sunagakure era bastante distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero aquello no significaba que fuese desagradable. Realmente estaba curiosa por llegar a aprender un poco acerca de la cultura de la aldea, tal vez incluso podría incluir algunas de sus tácticas shinobis a mi repertorio de ataque.

Mientras mantenía mi mirada fija en unos pequeños niños que correteaban uno detrás del otro, no me percaté de alguien que se acercaba a mí.

– Sakura, ¿estás lista para comenzar tu día? –la voz de Temari me hizo sobresaltarme un poco.

– S-Santo cielo Temari, no te sentí llegar. –murmuré colocando una mano sobre mi pecho para calmar mi acelerado corazón.

Ella alzó una ceja mientras me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, entretenida por mi reacción.

– ¿Entonces estás lista o no? –preguntó nuevamente.

Suspiré y asentí.

– ¿Está bien si viene conmigo? –pregunté e hice un pequeño gesto hacia Tomohisa.

La rubia lo observó por un par de segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

– No creo que haya problema. –respondió con simpleza. – Será mejor que nos demos prisa. No querrás llegar tarde a tu primera sesión de terapia, ¿verdad?

Me apresuré a ponerme de pie tomando a Tomohisa entre mis brazos.

– Claro que no. –dije haciendo un pequeño puchero inconsciente.

– Entonces, andando. –dijo ella antes de darme la espalda y empezar a caminar guiando mi camino.

Sin demoras la seguí.

¿Cómo sería la terapia? ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Realmente serviría? No tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, lo cual me hacía sentirme ansiosa y un tanto asustada… Pero ya me encontraba aquí, no podía simplemente echarme para atrás y desperdiciar los esfuerzos que Tsunade y Hana se habían tomado por mí, o los esfuerzos que yo misma había hecho para llegar hasta aquí.

Era consciente que el camino que tenía frente a mi no era fácil, pero debía mantenerme firme y continuar avanzando. Era la única forma de sanar y poder cumplir mis aspiraciones.

Espérenme Konoha, porque les demostraré la verdadera fuerza de Haruno Sakura.


	11. Capítulo 10

** Capítulo 10  **

** Sakura POV **

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo de prestar atención al entorno e intentar memorizar el camino conforme avanzábamos por las calles de la aldea. Después de todo, quería aprender a moverme por mi cuenta sin tener que depender de Temari todo el tiempo que durara mi estadía aquí.

Mi vista escaneaba los pequeños detalles, desde los letreros de los negocios, hasta los pequeños puestos de mercaderes independientes, incluso las pequeñas grietas en el suelo, cualquier mínimo detalle que me ayudase a orientarme. Afortunadamente, parecía que el viaje hasta la residencia donde realizaría mis sesiones de terapia no era tan largo, por ende, no tenía mucho que memorizar.

Detuve mis pasos cuando noté que, frente a mí, Temari también se detenía. Al levantar mi vista, pude notar que nos encontrábamos frente a una pequeña casa un poco apartada de los demás edificios. Tenía un aspecto pintoresco, aunque la estructura en sí parecía algo antigua.

– Es aquí. –habló Temari volteándose para encararme. – Si tocas la puerta, una señora llamada Kanao debería recibirte. Ella es quién se encargará de ti durante estas sesiones.

– O-Oh… ¿Tú no te quedarás? –pregunté un poco sorprendida mientras procesaba esta nueva información.

Temari me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa apenada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Tengo algunos asuntos que atender actualmente… Pero vendré a buscarte más tarde para el final de la terapia ¿Está bien? –contestó.

Suspiré y asentí en señal de comprensión.

Temari se despidió rápidamente, disculpándose una vez más por tener que dejarme sola, antes de retirarse. Miré a Tomohisa brevemente quien a su vez me devolvió la mirada, agitando su cola efusivamente mientras esperaba a que yo dijese o hiciese algo. Sonreí enternecida hacia el animal antes de enderezar mi postura y acercarme a la puerta de entrada.

Mis manos temblaron con un leve nerviosismo mientras levantaba el brazo derecho para golpear suavemente la puerta. Di unos pasos atrás mientras esperaba a que alguien me recibiera.

Mordí suavemente mi labio y jugueteé con mis manos mientras esperaba. Ocasionalmente mi mirada se dirigía hacia los habitantes de Sunagakure que transitaban las calles. De vez en cuando, más de uno me devolvía la mirada… Algunos con un atisbo de curiosidad, otros me miraban con miradas críticas. Era común, lo sabía… Todo en mí gritaba “Soy extranjera”, por lo que era perfectamente normal atraer esa clase de miradas, pero aún así… No podía evitar sentirme cada vez más pequeña ante sus miradas.

Era como… como si una pequeña voz en mi cabeza gritara “Te están juzgando”, “Seguro que dicen cosas a tus espaldas”, “Viniste desde Konoha escapando de las críticas de otros… pero mira cómo te están viendo aquí también”. Sabía que era una exageración, y que no debería estar escuchando esa voz… Pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía una extraña opresión en mi pecho y unos deseos de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Miré al suelo intentando escapar de la mirada de los pueblerinos. Tomohisa pareció darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, pues casi de forma inmediata comenzó a refregarse de forma juguetona contra mi pierna. Sonreí cálidamente mientras le susurraba un suave “gracias”.

Tomohisa sin duda era como un cálido rayo de sol en medio de toda esta situación que me rodeaba últimamente.

El sonido de pasos y la puerta abriéndose me hizo sobresaltarme y rápidamente volver a enderezar mi postura, lista para presentarme ante la persona que me recibiría.

Al abrirse la puerta, pude ver a una mujer anciana; Sus ropas parecían ser las mismas que todas las personas de Sunagakure parecían portar; Su cabello era de un castaño grisáceo, salpicado con canas que los años le habían otorgado. Lo mantenía recogido en un pequeño y pulcro rodete. No había mechón alguno que mostrara signos de rebeldía; Su piel era ligeramente bronceada, con algunas manchas, y arrugas concentradas en su frente, párpados, y los surcos de los que definían los pómulos. Sus facciones estaban contorsionadas en una amable sonrisa que le daba un aire de ternura.

– Oh, pero qué jovencita más bella. –habló con dulzura la anciana. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, cariño?

Parpadeé lentamente, dudando por un segundo si me encontraba en el lugar adecuado. No parecía que esta amable señora tuviese algo que ver con mis sesiones de terapia, pero… Temari me había traído hasta este lugar, ella no se equivocaría… ¿Verdad?

– U-Uhm… –empecé un tanto insegura. Podía sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente de los nervios. – Estoy buscando a Kanao-san… Uhm… Temari-san dijo que aquí se llevarían a cabo mis sesiones de… uhm… –hice una pequeña pausa sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse. – Terapia…

La anciana frente a mí se tomó unos segundos para observarme antes de reír suavemente.

– Entonces tu eres la jovencita de la que Kazekage-sama y Lady Temari me han hablado. –dijo de pronto tomándome por sorpresa. – Yo soy Kanao, pero puedes llamarme “Obaa-san”. –continuó hablando en un tono cálido y familiar. Se hizo a un lado dejándome espacio para que entrase a la casa. – Vamos querida, adelante. Pasa sin vergüenza… Tú mascota también.

Un tanto tímida, me adentré al establecimiento con Tomohisa siguiéndome de cerca. Una vez dentro, me quedé de pie rígida, sin saber realmente qué hacer, esperando que la mujer me diese alguna indicación acerca de dónde sentarme o a dónde ir.

– Pasa, puedes sentarte donde quieras, está bien. –Kanao dijo mientras avanzaba hacia una habitación que parecía ser una cocina. – ¿Prepararé algo de té? ¿Manzanilla está bien para ti o tienes alguna preferencia especial?

Negué con la cabeza.

– M-Manzanilla está bien… –murmuré.

– Entonces manzanilla será. –sonrió. – En un segundo estaré contigo cariño. No seas tímida y siéntete como en tu casa.

A pesar de esas palabras… Era un poco difícil desenvolverse libremente en un lugar desconocido frente a una persona de la cuál a penas sabía algo.

Tomohisa volvió a refregarse en mi pierna, como si estuviese tratando de darme confianza. Tomando una respiración profunda, me encaminé a lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala de estar y me senté en uno de los cojines. Tomohisa no perdió tiempo de acurrucarse en mi regazo.

Mientras esperaba a que Kanao regresara con el té, me tomé unos segundos para apreciar la habitación. Era sencilla, sin muchos muebles… solo lo esencial. Había algunos cuadros y marcos de fotos colgados en las paredes a modo decorativo, también algunos amuletos de buena suerte. Inhalé profundamente detectando el aroma de incienso de lavanda… No era demasiado fuerte, pero era lo suficientemente notable como para ser agradable y relajante.

Tras unos minutos, pude sentir los pasos de la señora acercándose a la habitación. Dejó el té sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

– Ahora… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti, querida? Kazekage-sama no me ha dicho mucho al respecto. –empezó a hablar Kanao mientras tomaba entre sus manos su taza de té. Yo imité su acción, inhalando suavemente el aroma de la manzanilla antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción mientras sentía el cálido líquido bajar por mi garganta, calentando el resto de mi cuerpo en el proceso.

– ¿Qué fue lo que el Kazekage le dijo de mí? –me atreví a preguntarle.

– No mucho realmente. –confesó la mujer. – Únicamente mencionó que una jovencita de Konohagakure vendría a la aldea, y que mis servicios serían requeridos. Nada más y nada menos… Así que… En pos de poder cumplir con mi trabajo de forma adecuada, voy a necesitar qué me cuentes un poco más de ti.

– ¿Qué debería decir…? –murmuré, pensando en voz alta.

– Tú nombre es un buen inicio… –contestó Kanao.

Me mordí el labio asintiendo un poco apenada.

– Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura… –me presenté haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – Soy una kunoichi de Konohagakure. Entreno bajo la guía de la godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju; El jefe del clan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi; Los jefes de los clanes Nara y Yamanaka, Nara Shikaku y Yamanaka Inoichi; La jefa del clan Inuzuka, Inuzuka Tsume, y su primogénita, Inuzuka Hana.

Kanao asintió mientras me escuchaba.

– Eso es mucha gente importante… Debes ser una jovencita realmente especial. –comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

– No creo que “especial” sería la palabra que usaría para describirme… –murmuré desviando la mirada. – Creo que fue simple simpatía lo que los llevó a tomarme como aprendiz. –agregué para luego volver mi mirada al frente.

Por unos breves segundos pude notar como el ceño de Kanao se fruncía, antes de volver a su expresión normal.

– No deberías pensar tan bajo de ti misma. –murmuró suavemente la anciana. Abrí mi boca para decir algo en respuesta, pero ella continuó hablando antes de que siquiera pudiese conectar las ideas en mi cabeza. – De todas formas… ¿Qué es lo que te trajo a Sunagakure, Haruno-chan? No es extraño que jovencitas de tu edad acudan a mi recinto buscando mis servicios, pero me llama la atención que hayas recorrido todo el camino desde tu aldea… cuando estoy bastante segura de que en tu aldea hay terapeutas más que capaces…

Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada hacia mi taza, observando el líquido ambarino mientras intentaba escoger las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación en la que me encontraba. Cuando pude hilar las ideas en mi cabeza, comencé a contarle todo…. Desde el momento en que me convertí en gennin, las aventuras del equipo 7, los exámenes chunnin, la partida de Sasuke y posteriormente la de Naruto, la forma en la que todos comenzaron a tratarme luego de eso, el momento en que Tsunade me tomó como su aprendiz, los momentos en los que estuve entrenando con ella y los demás líderes de clanes, y… finalmente… le conté sobre lo que había sucedido con Kiba. El horror que había experimentado, los nervios y la ansiedad que tuve durante los siguientes días…

Kanao se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente cada una de mis palabras, sin hacer nada por interrumpirme. Incluso su rostro se mantenía imperturbable, no demostrando ninguna expresión clara ante mi relato. Cuando finalmente terminé de hablar, mantuve mi cabeza gacha esperando que ella dijese algo.

La habitación quedó sumida en el silencio. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza…. Tenía miedo que al hacerlo, pudiese ver algo parecido al asco y desagrado en el rostro de Kanao.

– Pobre niña… –murmuró finalmente la mujer con un tono tan cariñoso y maternal que envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral, y me puso la piel de gallina. Levanté mi mirada encontrándome con la de ella. Sus ojos estaban bañados en la empatía mientras me observaba fijamente. – Has sido tan valiente… Y has hecho un paso tan grande al venir hasta aquí buscando mejorar… –mientras más la escuchaba, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar surgían en mí. Kanao pareció percatarse de esto. – Puedes llorar si quieres… –dijo con dulzura. – Permítete a ti misma desahogarte y soltar todo lo que te viene mortificando… –como si ella hubiese presionado un interruptor, tan pronto como dijo aquello, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo se sacudía con los pequeños sollozos. El nudo en mi garganta dolía, pero… de alguna forma, sentía cierta liberación en el llanto. – Tenemos un largo camino por delante… Pero te prometo, querida, que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Lo siento mucho!! Sin duda no era mi intención pasar tanto tiempo desaparecida... pero la pandemia me golpeo fuertemente en temas de ánimo y productividad. Recién hoy pude finalmente sentarme y finalizar este capítulo. 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo 10? Les agradecería mucho si me pudiesen dejar sus opiniones en la sección de comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar mi escritura. 
> 
> También les agradecería si me dejaran en los comentarios cuál shippeo quieren que sea este fanfic.


	12. Capítulo 11

** Autora POV **

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, y en un pestañeo, la estadía de la pelirrosa en Sunagakure estaba llegando a su fin.

Los meses transcurridos en el desértico lugar habían transformado completamente, en el buen sentido. Las sesiones de terapia realizadas con Kanao habían ayudado a que la joven pelirrosa saliera de su capullo, convirtiéndose en una mujer con mucha más confianza que antes.

Por supuesto que aún poseía inseguridades como cualquier persona común. Pero cada mínima charla, cada pequeña tarea que Kanao le había hecho realizar, la habían llevado a un punto en el que podía caminar libremente por la calle sin preocuparse por lo que otros dirían de ella, o mirarse en el espejo sin sentir asco de si misma por lo que Kiba le había hecho.

Los vientos parecían cambiar a favor de ella, trayendo mejores tiempos consigo.

** **

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

– Oficialmente es tu último día aquí… –Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz ronca de Gaara detrás de ella. Había estado concentrada disfrutando de la brisa del viento que no había sentido al pelirrojo acercarse. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo. – Mañana se llevarán a cabo los exámenes Chunnin, y una vez que los apruebes, volverás a tu aldea, tal y como pactamos con Tsunade.

– Lo sé… –suspiró la pelirrosa antes de esbozar una amistosa sonrisa hacia el pelirrojo. En el tiempo que había pasado, habían tenido la oportunidad de convivir en numerosas ocasiones, se podría decir que ahora eran cercanos, o incluso ser considerados amigos. – No sé cómo agradecer todo lo que tú y tú aldea han hecho por mí. –murmuró.

– No ha sido nada. –negó Gaara con la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella. Casi de forma instantánea, Tomohisa lo abordó, dándole un festival de “besos” en la mejilla. El adorable cachorro ninja que Hana le había regalado, también había crecido durante su estadía en Suna. Aún no poseía el tamaño de un perro adulto, pero definitivamente ya no era el adorable cachorrito que podía alzar en sus brazos como si de un peluche se tratase.

– Tomohisa. –rió por lo bajo Sakura. – Sé que te agrada Gaara, pero contrólate un poco. –dijo. El canino bajó sus orejas apenado, antes de apartarse y acostarse en el suelo, con su cabecita apoyada sobre el regazo del pelirrojo. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios de Gaara ante el tierno animal. La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su compañero peludo. – En todo caso… Para mi ha significado mucho… –murmuró retomando la conversación anterior. – Me ha ayudado bastante. Estoy segura que si me hubiese quedado en Konoha, seguiría temiéndole a mi propia sombra. Me quedaría estancada.

– Lo dudo… –dijo Gaara sorprendiéndola un poco. – Por lo que he visto puedo decir que eres una mujer bastante fuerte. Eventualmente hubieses encontrado la forma de superarte a ti misma, nosotros solo te dimos el empujón en la dirección adecuada. –Sakura podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse por el cumplido hacia su persona. – Además, ya has hecho bastante por mi pueblo. Nos has ayudado bastante con tus habilidades médicas.

Era verdad. Una vez que Sakura había comenzado a ganar confianza, y había comenzado a relacionarse con la gente de la aldea, comenzó a brindar ayuda médica a quien la necesitara. Ayudando a heridos, sanando enfermos, incluso asistiendo partos. La población de Sunagakure estaba realmente agradecida por la kunoichi de Konoha que los había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones. La gran mayoría era consciente ahora del nombre “Haruno Sakura”.

– No es nada… –murmuró apenada la pelirrosa. – No me lo hubiese perdonado si teniendo el poder para ayudar a la gente, hubiese hecho ojos ciegos y hubiese seguido como si nada. Además, no soy tan buena como Tsunade-shishou.

– Tonterías… –bufó Gaara. – En cualquier caso. El punto es que no le debes nada a la aldea, Sakura. Si tus intenciones son hacer algo para saldar tu deuda imaginaria, no lo voy a permitir.

Sakura dejó escapar una pequeña risa en respuesta.

– Está bien, está bien señor Kazekage… –dijo entre risas. – Cambiando de tema… Temari dijo que le gustaría ir a un bar esta noche para celebrar mi último día aquí. Creo que Hana y Kankuro también irán… Sé que tienes mucho trabajo como kage, pero… ¿Vendrás? –preguntó tímidamente.

– Lo consideraré…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

– Buenos días, Kanao-san. –saludó la pelirrosa adentrándose al pequeño hogar de la mujer. Como siempre, el agradable aroma del incienso inundaba el lugar. – He traído un poco de dango, espero que le guste.

– Ah, Sakura… No pensé que fueses a venir hoy. –dijo Kanao esbozando una cálida sonrisa al ver a la joven kunoichi. Como era costumbre, tenía una tetera humeante preparada, por lo que solo necesitó poner un par de tazas en la mesa y servir el té, mientras que Sakura dejaba el dango sobre la mesa.

– Quería despedirme adecuadamente de la mujer que tanto me ha ayudado en estos últimos meses. –contestó Sakura tomando la taza entre sus manos. – Huele bien… ¿Jengibre? –inquirió mientras le daba un trago a la bebida.

– Cedrón. –la corrigió la anciana. Sakura hizo un pequeño asentimiento en señal de comprensión. – Me alegra que me tengas tal consideración, Sakura. Y dime… ¿Cómo te sientes para los exámenes Chunnin?

La ojijade se encogió de hombros mientras miraba el líquido en su taza.

– Creo que estoy en buena condición física. El entrenamiento con Temari y Hana me ha ayudado a mantenerme en forma… Por lo que no creo tener grandes inconvenientes. –comentó Sakura. – Creo que no soy la misma niña que participó en los exámenes que se realizaron en Konoha. Ahora sé qué esperar.

– Es probable que encuentres a alguno de tus antiguos compañeros… ¿Te sientes preparada para eso? –inquirió Kanao.

Sakura sabía que había una probabilidad muy alta de volver a ver a alguno de sus antiguos amigos, después de todo, ellos también eran shinobis que buscaban subir de rango. Al principio la idea la había abrumado un poco… La última vez que los había visto, no habían estado en realmente buenos términos. Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo mucho, había llegado a aceptar la situación.

– Bueno… Si no pudiese verlos a la cara, todo el trabajo que hemos estado realizando en este tiempo sería en vano. –contestó la ojijade. – No puedo detenerlos de hacer su vida, y aunque me pese… sus caminos se cruzaran con el mío en numerosas ocasiones. Aunque ya no seamos exactamente amigos, debo ser profesional y ser capaz de trabajar con ellos. –tomó uno de los dangos y le dio un mordisco.

– Es muy sabio de tu parte decir eso… –elogió Kanao dándole un sorbo a su propio té. – Has hecho un gran avance… Sea lo que sea que pase de ahora en adelante, recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado y trabajado.

Sakura sonrió y asintió.

– Lo haré…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Ya era de noche, y tal y como había acordado con Temari, se habían reunido en un pequeño bar cercano a las oficinas del Kazekage. Hana y Kankuro también se encontraban allí presentes.

Habían escogido una pequeña mesa un tanto alejada de las demás. Hana y Kankuro habían ordenado una botella de sake, Temari se había contentado con un trago que era más jugo que alcohol, mientras que Sakura simplemente se había pedido un vaso de jugo. No creía que fuese buena idea tomar alcohol un día antes de los exámenes, además, el motivo de esa salida no era emborracharse, sino celebrar.

– ¿Quién diría que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido? –comentó Temari mientras removía un poco el contenido de su vaso. – Va a ser extraño no tenerlas por aquí. –dijo mirando a las kunoichis de Konoha.

Durante el tiempo transcurrido… Sakura, Hana y Temari se habían convertido en amigas cercanas. No era extraño encontrar al trío de kunoichis pasando el tiempo juntas cuando ninguna tenía responsabilidades a las que atender.

– Lo mismo opino. –añadió Kankuro. – Gaara se pondrá gruñón cuando te vayas, pinky. –se burló. Temari dejó escapar una carcajada ante las palabras de su hermano.

Sakura parpadeó, no muy segura de lo que se refería el castaño con aquellas palabras… ¿Por qué el humor del Kazekage cambiaría con su partida?

Hana negó con la cabeza divertida ante lo ajena que era la pelirrosa. Cualquiera que los viera desde afuera, sabría perfectamente el interés que el Kazekage tenía sobre la pelirrosa. Era sutil, si, pero solo bastaba con ver cómo el pelirrojo se comportaba con otras chicas en comparación con Sakura, y la respuesta salía a la luz sola.

– En cualquier caso… No será un adiós definitivo, ¿verdad? –inquirió la rubia. – ¿Volverán de visita?

– Bueno… Somos shinobis. –contestó Hana dándole un sorbo a su sake. – Podrías vernos pronto en una misión, quién sabe. –se encogió de hombros.

– Pues espero que así sea. –dijo Kankuro guiñándole un ojo a la Inuzuka, la cual dejó escapar una risa, casi atragantándose con su bebida.

El ambiente era bastante agradable y cálido. Era fácil sentirse cómodo en aquel lugar.

– Nee, Sakura… –Temari la llamó. Sakura levantó la mirada de su vaso para verla. – Cuando vuelvas a Konoha… No dejes que nadie te pisotee… ¿Sí? Demuéstrales quién es realmente Haruno Sakura. Hazles saber la gran kunoichi y persona que eres.

El corazón de pelirrosa se sintió cálido al escuchar aquellas palabras.

– Lo haré. –asintió. Tenía la convicción de volverse una gran kunoichi para su aldea, alguien en quien la gente pudiera confiar plenamente. Quería que todos viesen que su querida mentora no se había equivocado al elegirla como su sucesora. – Uhm… ¿Dónde está Gaara? –preguntó de pronto al percatarse de que no había señal alguna del pelirrojo.

Temari sonrió pícaramente al escuchar la pregunta. Su hermano tenía la misma sonrisa, pero la escondía detrás de su vaso.

– Antes de venir pasamos por su oficina. –contestó la rubia. – Dijo que los bares no eran su clase de ambiente, pero que más tarde se reuniría contigo. –le guiñó el ojo.

El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquilamente. Los cuatro hablaban, compartían anécdotas, reían… Era una agradable forma de despedirse de aquella encantadora aldea que había sido su hogar en el último tiempo.

Era bastante entrada la noche cuando Hana y Sakura regresaron a su pequeño apartamento. La Inuzuka se dirigió directamente a la cama, lista para dormir, mientras que Sakura decidió quedarse despierta un rato más. Subió al techo del hogar, y se recostó allí observando el cielo nocturno.

Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida en aquel lugar, cuando sintió una presencia familiar.

– Sabes que el techo no es un buen lugar para dormir, ¿verdad? –su voz grave y rasposa le hizo cosquillas los oídos.

– Gaara…

– Perdón por no ir al bar. Tenía algo de trabajo extra que hacer. –se disculpó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. La pelirrosa se tomó el atrevimiento de recargarse contra el costado del chico, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

– Lo sé… Temari me dijo que no irías. –habló con calma Sakura

Se quedaron sumidos en el silencio, ambos mirando las estrellas. No necesitaban realmente hablar… Simplemente con la presencia del otro se sentían cómodos.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Tomó una bocanada de aire profunda mientras observaba su alrededor. Ninjas de todas las aldeas se encontraban presentes para realizar el examen chunnin, los cuáles comenzarían en breve.

Al igual que la primera vez, se realizarían por equipos. Sakura se encontraba en esos instantes esperando a sus compañeros de equipo. Según se le había comentado, tendría que trabajar junto con Ino y Chouji. La decisión había sido bastante obvia… Ella ya no formaba parte del equipo 7, por lo que no tenía un equipo con el cual contar, mientras que los miembros del equipo 10 les faltaba un integrante, dado que Shikamaru había sido el único en aprobar los exámenes anteriores.

Faltaban pocos minutos para comenzar los exámenes cuando la pelirrosa pudo divisarlos. Ambos habían cambiado desde la última vez que los había visto, pero aún eran reconocibles.

Ino era más alta de lo que la recordaba, su cuerpo se había tonificado, y sus pechos habían crecido notablemente. Su cabello era mucho más largo, el cual lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, y aún tenía aquel mechón de cabello suelto, el cual ahora llegaba a cubrirle la mitad derecha del rostro por su longitud. Su elección de vestimenta también había cambiado, pero aún mantenía el color morado como algo principal en su ropa.

Chouji por otra parte había crecido bastante. Era mucho más alto y corpulento de lo que lo recordaba, y su cabello había crecido hasta llegarle a la altura de la cadera. Estaba vestido con una túnica roja y armadura tradicional de su clan.

– ¡S-Sakura! –exclamó Ino al ver a la pelirrosa. Parecía tener el impulso de abrazar a su antigua mejor amiga, pero no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea.

– Yamanaka-san… Akimichi-san… Es bueno verlos. –Sakura los saludó con un tono profesional. El rostro de la rubia se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor ante la falta de amistad en la voz de la pelirrosa. – Espero que trabajemos bien juntos. Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros queda en el pasado… Espero que lo entiendan y puedan actuar con profesionalismo, después de todo… Los tres queremos aprobar, ¿verdad?

Ino y Chouji intercambiaron miradas sin saber realmente qué responder. Había una cosa segura, y era que la Sakura que habían conocido había cambiado… Y para su gran pesar, ellos tenían la culpa…


End file.
